the other side : el otro lado de mi mejor amigo
by GumxThief
Summary: un par de sucesos han empezado a poner la confianza de Laney por su mejor amigo a prueba y esto la a llevado a investigar sobre Corey para darse cuenta de que tal vez , le esconde mas de lo que ella cree. el temor de la pelirroja a ser olvidada por su mejor amigo, los celos de múltiples personas solo apuntando a hacia ella , por que ? eso esta por verse.
1. un dia normal , solo un dia normal

**1.- un dia normal , solo un dia normal**.

**Laney POV.**

insoportable , asquerosa y agobiante lluvia y todo esto para llegar a hacer un estupido examen de ingles , nadie podria ver esta mañana con esperanza sin una muy buena razon . pase por el lado de el garage de casa de mina ... y el diablo que tiene por hermana , devise a lenny entre la lluvia , le hice una seña y me respondio con una seña desabrida , exactamente igual a la mia . segui por el camino humedo con el paraguas a duras penas . en la otra vereda pude ver a la unica persona que podria tener alguna esperanza en un dia como este , Corey Riffin , iba escuchando musica y sin paraguas , me miro y dio un respingo , me mostro una sonrisa y se cambio de calle .

hey , princesa , es tu turno de salvarme - dijo riendo mientras sacudia su cabello azul hacia un lado para poder quitarselo de la cara . solo le devolvi la sonrisa y le pase mi paragua , el se aproximo a mi y nos cubrio con el .

llegamos a la secundaria .

-Lanes , tengo algo que hacer antes asi que ... te veo en ingles ? - asenti y el se alejo .

despues de un rato me tope con Lindsey Morgan ,la capitana del equipo de porristas , una rubia ,alta, unineuronal y lo peor ... era la nueva " noviecita " de Corey , ni siquiera yo me lo creo , la verdad es que Corey no tenia una novia , solo "andaba" con chicas po semana y despues las dejaba , no se como el podia encajar en un mundo asi , el ... era demasiado infantil y hasta algo inocente y si , talvez Corey sea lindo y todo eso pero las porristas no se pelean por alguien " lindo " . me lanzo una mirada asesina y me paso por el lado casi tirandome al suelo .

-oops , perdon .-dijo con una sonrisa cinica .

iba entrar a clases , cuando vi a lenny escabullirse a la sala del conserje , los chicos solian correrse de clase por ahi pero , algo me decia que el no tenia intenciones de faltar a clases .lo segui y lo vi sacar una navaja .

-QUE PIENSAS HACER CON ESO , LENNY ¡ .-le grite y el dio un respingo y me miro  
indiferente .

-estoy cortando pizza.-notese su sarcasmo , no me dirijio la mirada.

-muestrame el brazo ...AHORA .-le grite iracunda tomandolo por el brazo.

-agh...LISTO ¡ FELIZ? .-me dijo frustrado levantandose el poleron , dejando ver unos cuantos cortes , no eran muchos .

-ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE ¡? -le grite- por que ?-suspire un poco mas calmada , pero descepcionada.

-no digas que no sabes...ni que no lo has hecho , si supieras las cosas que pasan a tus espaldas , seguramente estarias igual ...-dijo-en especial con la zorra de tu mejor amigo y con el fardo de esbirros que tiene... -dijo casi susurrando , al parecer , procurando que no lo escuchara.

-vuelvez a hablar asi de Corey ...Y NO TE DIRE LO QUE HARE CONTIGO!-le grite y le pellisque el brazo con cortes.

-AAGH...okay...okay , volvere a clase.-dijo para ahorrarse el hablar conmigo.

me fui de ahi , habia ya pasado el primer bloque de horario y teniamos prueba ahora , me tacaba uno de los 4 ramos que compartia con corey , pero el unico en el que no me sentaba con el . la profesora nos sentaba en ingles desde los mas avanzados a los de mas bajo promedio . el se sentaba adelante de mi , era la unica clase en la que era el primero , se sentaba junto a dakota , su primera novia . dakota se habia ganado mi odio desde el primer dia de instituto , ella y corey ya se conocian , cuando la profesora la presento corey fue el primero en reconocerla , se paro a abrazarla y los dos se pusieron terminar la frase del otro como niñitas de primaria . claro , todo fue bien hasta que terminaron y ambos ya no se hablan y se quedan mirando largos ratos por el pasillo .creo que fue la primera y unica ruptura que en verdad le dolio a corey .pero para suerte de la banda , se le escapaban de vez en cuando canciones.

la profesora salio un poco de la sala y eso fue suficiente para que el caos se desatara por la sala .

-holiwis (?) .-el peliazul se dio vuelta y saludo . note como dakota se paro bruscamente y me lanzo una mirada asesina.

-hola ...-dije sin ganas .

-vienes al ensayo en la tarde ? - me pregunto apoyandose en mi mesa.-tenemos un par de cosas que revisar .

-si ... que mas haría ?-suspire algo ironica.

-...mmh... tienes algo de razon , pero la pregunta es que no podrias hacer ?.-dijo mirando mis cosas y luego el techo .

di un suspiro y rode los ojos.

-eso dimelo tu .

me sonrio y se dio la vuelta , justo despues llego la profesora . - pues... les tengo una mala noticia , el examen se correra 2 semanas por falta de clases y ... pues los examenes salieron con algunas flallas .- los alumnos liberaron un suspiro y los de mas atras lanzaron un par de gritos . vi como dakota dignamente sacaba una carpeta de su bolso y la ponia sobre su mesa y empezaba a era una chica rubia , alta y de ojos ambar , tenia un aire muy hipster pero , al mismo tiempo de muñeca de porcelana .ella , antes de que fuera novia de corey , solia estar mucho con la banda y conseguir tocadas , la verdad es que ella era como mi reemplazo de manager ,le agradaba a corey por ser amigos de infancia , a kin por ser una cerebrito pero siempre cederle la razon a el y a kon por ser lo que kon llamaria "adorable . le agradaba a todos ... menos a mi .la verdad es que en el tiempo en el que dakota estuvo demasiado cerca de la banda y empezaron a ser novios , yo empece a llevarme mas con lenny.

la profesora nos paso una hoja con ejercios . empeze con algunos pero ,como la profesora no prestaba atencion nadie estaba realmente estudiando , excepto nuestra blanca paloma ,dakota. era divertido como ella intentaba no mirar a corey , como sabia que el se daba cuenta de su esfuerzo se le hacia mas dificil .

sonó el timbre y yo fui a buscar mi equipo de deporte . odiaba deporte , detestaba que alguien nos hiciera correr mientras jugaba flappy bird es su celular . el horario de deporte era igual para todos los alumnos de nivel ,haci que me veia con kin ,kon y corey . fui a cambiarme a los camerinos de mujeres con el horrible equipo de deporte : unas calzas hasta la rodilla ,una polera manga corta y un poleron . como aun estaba humedo de la lluvia de la mañana. el entrenador nos dijo que trotaramos , claro , despues se fue a revisar su peacebook (**copyright ? donde ?xDD**) . como no nos vigilaba ,comencé a caminar . la verdad es que los unicos que trotaban eran vanessa , la capitana del equipo de atletismo , dakota y corey ,y estos ultimos era solo para hecharse carrera.

de la nada alguien corriendo me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta que alcanze su ritmo.

-seras...-empece a decir .

-ahora no soy el unico trotando ...solo el unico imbecil -dijo sin parar de trotar .

-exacto.

vi como corey deviaba la mirada hasta dar con kin y kon , que estaban hablando con dakota .

-iugh.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-pues ...tu los acostumbraste.-le dije.

- odio cuando tienes razon ... , ademas , cual es el problema ? me agrada dakota .- pobre , se engaña a si mismo .lo decia como si no le importara pero , el sabia que si le importaba.  
- si , claro , solo estas algo celoso .

- mmmh...talvez , quien sabe.-dijo enconjiendose de hombros .

el profesor se quedo hablando con lenny. lenny no hacia deporte asi que lo evaluaban en trabajos practicos , lo que le daba tiempo al profesor para holgazanear un poco mientras lenny hacia su clase.

habian un par de goteras en el gimnasio asi que nos hicieron volver a cambiarnos y volver a la sala.

- asco , asco, asco, asco - dijo lenny mientras pasaba por mi lado .

-que? -le dije .

- mañana . eso , asco.- mañana habia una especie de evento en la escuela , era una especie de san valentin a una semana del baile, decian que era solo por hacer algo especial , pero en realidad era para que los chicos invitaran a alguien al baile. los chicos se mandaban tarjetas y esas cosas . talvez lenny tenia razon .asco.

-supongo...

me cambie y llegue a la sala , pero ya era casi la hora de irse.

toco la campana y fui al baño a tomar algo de agua.

- no sabia que aun usabas el baño de chicas - dijo una voz chillona y conocida . era lyndsey , yo solo la ignore .- o viniste a espiar chicas ? ya me suponia que eras del otro equipo ...

me empezo a hervir la sangre y empece a tomar mis cosas para irme lo mas rapido posible.

-no... es mas patetico ...-dijo una voz femenina que me hizo darme vuelta para mirar ... carrie beff.- le gusta su mejor amigo .-se quebro el corazon por dentro y sentia la necesidad de golpearla , pero sabia que se las arreglarian para que me expulsaran.-aun crees que tienes oportunidad?.

-quien se supone que le gusta ?- dijo lyndsey levantando una ceja . no . no. carrie no podia estar gritando mis secretos por ahi sin mas.

-el chico con el que te besuqueas -dijo carrie cortante.

-como ?...Corey ? no me digas que son amigos ...- dijo riendose .

sali del baño y senti que me lanzaron algo en el hombro pero , no me di vuelta a saber quien me lo habia lanzado o que era .

sali de la escuela , lo unico que queria hacer era ir a mi casa y llorar .hasta que mis planes se deshicieron , tenia las lagrimas perfectamente y antes de llegar al garage me mire en un espejo de mano , para ver si se notaba , pero todo se veia perfecto.

entre y vi a corey afinar su guitarra , al parecer no presto atencion a que habia entrado . me sente en el sofa y el tampoco se dio vuelta.

-no te preguntare lo que te paso.-dijo sin quitarle atencion a su guitarra. dejo la guitarra a un lado y me miro . me empezaron a tiritar los labios y me dolia el aguantar las lagrimas. se acerco a mi y me abrazo .

no pude aguantarlo , empeze a llorar . creo que le estaba enterrando las uñas en la espalda pero , aunque lo intentara , las lagrimas no paraban de brotarme de los ojos .

se separo un poco de mi y me seco las lagrimas. se le escapo una lagrima , una lagrima que parecia mia , pero no en mis ojos .

-no llores .-le dije cortante.

-no me gusta verte asi , ademas no cuando te veo llorar no se que hacer.- me dijo algo triste - l-lanes... t-te esta sang-grando el brazo ...-se puso algo palido y se le perdio la mirada en mi brazo. entonces recorde el golpe y su fobia a la sangre.

saco su bolso de al lado del sillon y saco una venda.

-por que tienes vendas en tu mochila ? .-dije confundida. el solo se saco uno de los guantes sin dedos , que acostumbraba usar siempre, y tenia un par de vendas en las muñecas y los nudillos. creí saber el porque , el muy bruto hacia rabietas monumentales cuando no estaba de humor y como no le gusta que lo vean asi , pues se encierra en su habitacion.

de la nada senti que estabamos algo cerca y al parecer el tambien se dio cuenta , era una sensacion rara , contando que nuestra amistad se basaba en bastante contacto fisico ( JODANSE PERVERTIDOS NO HABLO DE ESE " CONTACTO FISICO"!) , se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta bruscamente al percibir algo .

llegaron kin y kon.

-bueno , chicos no estoy realmente acostumbrado a esto pero , tengo que ensayar un poco la voz , asi que ...alguien propone algo?-dijo el peliazul parandose mirandonos a mi , kin y kon.

-mmmh...unbreakable! .-dijo kon.

-familiar taste of poison -dije sin ganas

-everybody fool...-dijo kin lanzandole una lenta y cortante indirecta a corey , el no era el unico que se habia dado cuenta de que todas las canciones eran directamente del cuaderno personal de corey.

observe como corey la mandaba una mirada asesina a kin , algo en corey se habia ido por un instante , espetándole a kin un " _bien..._" silencioso.

-PUES...supongo que todos querrán ser respetuosos con la dama .- dijo señalandome con la cabeza.

-SI!-dijo kon con entusiasmo .

-si...-dijo kin con sarcasmo.

- pues... bro , toma tu violin - me dijo .

**[corey]**

Drink the wine  
My darling you said  
Take your time  
And consume all of it  
But the roses  
Were only to drain my inspirations  
The promises were spoiled  
Before they left your lips

[coro}  
I breathe you in again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape  
Is always laced with the  
Familiar taste of poison

I tell myself  
That you're no good for me  
I wish you well  
But desire never leaves  
I could fight this  
'Til the end  
But maybe I don't want to win

[coro]

I don't want to be saved  
I don't want to be sober  
I want you on my mind  
In my dreams  
Behind these eyes  
And I wanna wake up  
No not this time

[Coro]

The familiar taste of poison x2 - me gustaba esa cancion , era lejos mi favorita . era una de las pocas canciones de amor que habia escuchado de corey y que no usaban el pretexto del diario de trina . recuerdo esa cancion , kin nos habia teletransportado al pasado y conocimos a una chica **[N/A: la chica es como una laney de cabello largo , estilo film noir.] **, y despues fue victima de asesinato , kin y kon estuvieron todo el dia de detectives , pero para su descepcion , corey solo se puso a ver un par de fotos y ya sabia quien era el asesino ,asi que lo demas de nuestra historia solo fue ir la comisaria a delatar al culpable . cuando kin arreglo la maquina , ya era hora de la tocada asi que nos desesperamos , pero corey saco esta cancion de la nada.

- yeah !- dijo kon despues de terminar la cancion.

- no es que sea mi favorita ... no hay nada emocionante hasta el final , tecnicamente la mayor parte de la cancion es solo laney y corey .-dijo el gemelo mas bajo mirandose las uñas.

-asi es el power ballad , kin -dijo corey mirandolo como si no hubiera captado el mensaje pesimista de kin.

- algo que decir sobre el martes ... laney ...manager...-dijo kin algo irritado.

-oh , si , el martes son las audiciones para el festival interregional de bandas -dije

- OMG OMG OMG ! siempre soñe ir ...Y AHORA AUDICIONAREMOS PARA TOCAR AHI !- dijo corey saltando con kon como una niña.

- veamos si es TAN emocionante para ti , nos daras una que otra cancion , NO ES CIERTO, COREY ? - dijo kin con un sarcasmo MUY NOTORIO.

- de eso yo me encargo - le respondio en un tono relajado algo falso.-les tengo una mala / buena noticias...trina se ira a casa de los abuelos , para empezar a acostumbrarse a estar alla , ya que va ir a una universidad cerca de ellos.-dijo paseandose por el cuarto.

- nos libraremos de trina , por fin algo bueno .-dijo kin

-PERO ...y las letras? y ...y...y las letras ...y esas cosas ? - dijo corey bastante nervioso.

- porfavor , corey , todos sabemos que tienes de donde sacar letras...

-NO HAY QUE PENSAR EN ESO - dijo intentando cambiar el tema - eh..huh.. hay que pensar en como obtener nustra ultima cancion de su diario ... y tengo el plan perfecto para ello - dijo ,sacando una pizarra de la nada. . PRIMERO ! , kin , tu eres del consejo y sabes mejor que nadie que pasa la proxima semana.

-el baile...-dijo kin sin poder terminarlo.

-SI ! el baile , como es el ultimo año de trina , va a buscar ser la reina del baile ... Y ES AQUI DONDE TODO SE PONE FACIL.- estaba algo ansioso ... mas de lo normal- tenemos 3 opciones y 4 en caso de que no salga tan bien .vamos a postular a "alguien" a reina y haremos maravillas para que se gane un par de votos...-

-ahi te calmas,core , para ti , que es alguien ?-dije algo fastidiada .

-Tu- dijo sonriendose .

- por favor , corey , tu ni siquiera vas a los bailes y ahora me obligaras a hacer el ridiculo -dije rodando los ojos.

- aunque vaya contra todo lo que pienso ... kin , me condeno a ir . el muy "del consejo" me puso acargo de un par de cosas ... pero , si no es suficiente ... yo tambien me postulare a princeso ,okay ? , todos felices ? - dijo intentando mirarnos a todos.

-mmm...talvez...hecho - dije .

-lo unico en tu contra es que vas a tener que ir conmigo .-dijo apoyando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros .

-p-por que ?- dije sin mirarle a la cara.

- por que si , asi me aseguro de que todo salga bien... -dijo con total naturalidad. - en que iba ? , pues tenemos la remota opcion de que trina sea reina y como sabemos que eso no es muy probable ...vamos a arrastrarnos por un par de votos para nuestra reina peliroja y ... BAM tenemos miles de opciones . que gane lanes y trina explote , que cualquier remota persona gane y trina explote y la otra es que yo gane y trina explota o... que alguna feliz y suertuda persona gane y ... pues ,trina explote.-dijo encojiendose de hombros.

-si , claro .-dije y me encoji de hombros.

-bueno , asi estamos bien por ahora , tenemos que ir a casa nos esperan .-dijo kin arrastrando a kon con el.

- yo tambien tengo que irme , core -dije haciendole una seña.

-adios ,lanes - me sonrio y yo sali a fuera en direccion a mi casa.

no llovia pero hacia algo de frio asi que intente caminar a un paso mas rapido .

llegue a casa y ya estaba algo oscuro .

-ROXANNE!-le decia roxanne a mi hermana solo para llamar su atencion- NECESITO UN VESTIDO!.

- no me digas que te dio por ir al baile ...-dijo dandose una palmada en la cara- y ademas dijiste que no te gustaban ...con quien piensas ir ?

-acaban de invitarme - dije nerviosa y mirando a todos lados menos a roxy.

-pues...kin-aposto ella

-nop.

-puees...kon.

-COREY ME INVITO AL BAILE ! - empece a chillar como loca y despues di un suspiro y me tranquilice .

-aaw , que lindo , y que te dijo ?-dijo mirandome con algo de ternura.

-callate , esa es la parte no romantica asi que shhhhh- subi corriendo a mi cuarto y me lanze a la cama .

no podia creer que estuviera tan feliz despues de el dia que tuve , pero lo estaba . solo lo estaba.

**hola gente loca , este es mi primer fic . la verdad es que lo hago por que estoy practicando esto de lo dramatico ya que me lo piden en mis blogs y esas cosas amorosas , pero yo soy pequeña y ni puta idea de que es el amor asi que ..., esto me se me a dado eso de las ideas para los fics pero , nunca logro juntar las ideas y al final nunca los temino . este fanfic es LARGO ( curioso por que odio los fanfics largos xD) pero , como tiene muchas ideas es largo xD , esta duramente planeado aunque no lo crean . si le gusta porfa dejen reviews , valoro realmente su opinion. cada vez que escucho musica de la nada PAW ideas , y decidi hacerlo de grojband por que realmente e hecho millones de actual universe ( AU ) de esta serie y ... manos a la obra.**

quien se robo mi sandwich ? - _palabras profundas de GumXthief._


	2. corazones rotos y visitas inesperadas

**corazones rotos y visitas inesperadas.**

Jueves y lenny ya tenia razon , ya sentia como cursi vibra del instituto me envolvia , no queria salir de mi cama , no para esto.

Me di una ducha y me vestí. Baje a la cocina a desayunar y me encontre a el novio de mi hermana sentado en el sofá viendo TV .

-Hola ,Tre - dije fingiendo interés .

-Hola , roxy jr.- dijo si despegar la mirada del televisor.

El solia ir a buscar a mi hermana de vez en cuando asi que nunca me preocupe demasiado de encontrarlo en la mañana.

Tome un vaso de leche y me comi un par de galletas para partir hacia la escuela.

Tenia habia diferente en el aire , las chicas mas arregladas y mas gente saltando en vez de hasta mi taquilla , donde me esperaba la siempre oportuna carta de corey.

"Feliz (almenos intentalo) parodia de san calcetín y que el espiritu de san valentonto no se te contaguie.

TE QUIERO , BRO Y GRACIAS POR HACER MI VIDA MENOS ABURRIDA. 3.

Corey :3 ~"

Daaw. Yo le habia dejado una sarcastica tarjeta en el locker solo para hacer espacio ya que no era la unica que le mandaria cartas , triste decepción , pero , corey siempre habia sido un tipo popular y ahora no se que mosca le habra picado a la gente pero , el tenia bastantes enamoradas.

Lo vi abrir su casillero y caer un par de tarjetas rosadas y cliches . y de la nada saco la mia y se la guardo en el sus libros y se acerco a mi.

-Daaaw-me pellisco una mejilla y me desordeno el cabello-yo se que estas todo romantico en el interior .

-Lo que tu digas , campeon – le dije algo ironica.

-lenguaje .- dijo

-si -respondi .la profesora se la pasaba hablando la mayoria del tiempo y casi no teniamos clase si sabiamos alargar el tema.

Entramos en la sala y estaba ese animo pomposo y cursi en toda el sentamos juntos y la profesora empezo a hablar.

-bueno, chicos, al parecer todos estan bastante...enterados de lo que estan destacando hoy.-dijo intentando empezar la conversación- alguien tiene novio o novia o le gusta alguien? –pregunto expectante . solo los que tenian novi levantaron la mano , corey no levanto la mano , a pesar de lyndsey estuviera en la sala.

-hum…-dijo la profesora- todos han … ustedes saben , dado su primer beso?-NO ,la vieja no podia hablar de eso , acaso todos van a hablar de estas estupideces todo el dia?. Un par de chicos dijieron que si.

Corey me lanzo una mirada complice , que mas bien parecia estar extorsioná consideraba el incidente de añ nuevo un beso ,pero yo le decia que solo habia sido un accidente pero , el se negaba y empezaba a molestarme . idiota.

-bueno , quiero que todos se escriban en la mano el nombre de la persona con la que dieron su primer beso , okay?.-dijo la profesora algo timida

-no te atrevas … - le dije a corey pero el solo se sonrío . yo estaba condenada a poner su nombre , la verdad es que técnicamente no había sido mi unico beso con el pero , el segundo estábamos demasiado ebrios como para recordarlo , almenos , el no lo recordaba ,creo.

-pues , ahora todos cerraran los ojos y levantaran la mano con el nombre.-ESTA LOCA O QUE? Yo solo levante un poco la mano y entre cerre los ojos para verle la mano a corey. Note que la mayoria tenia los ojos semi-abiertos y estaban mirando la mano de corey con caras estupefactas . su mano que decia …maldita dia , asesinare a este tipo.

-Bueno , ahora pueden bajar sus manos , cuento con el hecho de que nadie abrio los ojos.-dijo la profesora inocentemente.

-algun dia… te matare- le dije enojada , notando como me ardia la cara .

-pfff , como si fuera a importarle a alguien-dijo relajado.

Senti las miradas acosadoras de un monton de exs de Core . la verdad era que en algun lugar de mi ser , un lugar algo oscuro de mi mente , me gustaba . me gustaba que me tuvieran celos , me gustaba que el estuviera justo donde lo queria . justo donde lo queria .en el lugar mas racional de mi mente no me gustaba ser la maldita " chica chicle" de corey , la que nunca iba a tener oportunidad y que solo estorbaba en las relaciones amorosas , nunca era parte de ellas.

Sali de mis pensamientos egoistas y senti el timbre para receso , entre la conversación de la profesora con un par de alumnos se habia pasado la hora. Corey se habia ido .

Camine hasta mi locker y vi a corey y a Dakota mirandose desfiantes.

-TU TAMPOCO LO INTENTASTE ¡ - dijo Dakota apunto de llorar , algo raro en ella .

-eso no es cierto …-dijo corey con la mirada baja.-tu sabes bien lo que paso…-decia con una mirada sombria y tono decidido.

Dakota apreto lo puños y se fue corriendo . no se porque la segui después de que corey se fue .

Estaba en un rincon con las piernas encojidas y su cabello rubio le tapaba la cara que ocultaba en sus brazos . sus sollozos me hicieron sentir mal y me sente a su lado .

-calma , que pasa ¿- pregunte , sabia que ella no era alguien hostil , de hecho , ella tenia mas que confianza en mi que yo en ella.

No dejo de llorar , pero al parecer sintio mi presencia , me paso una hoja . esto … era una hoja del cuaderno de corey. Creo , que empezaba a comprender la situacion.

We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore

-sabes que ? No se porque lloro , yo y corey somos amigos, ademas , yo necesitaba encontrar la verdad en alguna parte. - se paro y me ayudo a pararme – gracias.

Talvez ella y corey no fueran tan diferentes , ambos podian llorar y despues pasar del todo.

Habia perdido un bloque asi que me diriji a historia para que no me quedara dormida .despues de la larga hora tome mis cosas y me fui directamente a mi casa despues del queria mas problemas y como roxy ni madre estarian en casa , me podria dar un tiempo para relajarme.

Llegue a mi casa y deje mis cosas en el primer lugar que encontre y subi a mi .

Casi doy un grito estridente de nena cuando vi que corey estaba de lo mas relajado tendido en mi cama , con la gorra en la cara talvez no advirtio mi presencia.

-que hubiera pasado si mi madre o roxy estuvieran en casa ? - le dije personas que habian entrado a mi habitacion , antes era rosada llena de arcoiris , era mi sueño de ser tratada como una chica cursi y rosada , pero ahora solo conservaba el color rosa pero todo lo demas era mas uniforme.

-tu sabes bien que no estan – dijo de lo mas relajado. Su tia y mi madre eran buenas amigas y despues de la muerte de el tio de corey mi mama saca a pasear a su tia para que no se ponga triste , no suelen volver antes del dia siguiente. Corey despues de que su padre enfermo empezo a ser cuidado por sus tios.

Me sente a su lado – agh solo imaginate que te decubren.-se sento a mi lado. Le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro , me lo devolvio , le di un golpe no tan amistoso y el se abalanzo sobre mi dejandome contra la cama ,me miro desafiante , en un movimiento di vuelta la situacion y el quedo contra la cama , apoye las manos directamente en la cama y este metio sus manos heladas por debajo de mi polera .

-AGH ,COREY ,NO , TIENES LAS LAS MANOS HELADAS ! -le chille , la verdad es que no chillaba por que tuviera las manos heladas , si no por que me habia metido las manos por debajo de la ropa , me empezo a arder la cara. El no paraba de reirse . -.-"

-toma tus cosas , nos vamos a mi casa , trina se ira a casa de carrie y tu no te quedaras sola -dijo parandose .

-estoy bien asi .

-mmm...NO.

No se como me convencio pero , terminamos en su casa.

-no se como me...-no termine de decir.

-shhh...te dejo poner las reglas pero seguira siendo mi juego... -dijo tapandome los labios.

Tome un poco de leche y un par de galletas y vimos una al baño de trina y me puse pijama. Era solo una camisa de tirantes negra y unos pantalones verdes olgados hasta un poco mas de la rodilla con una pequeña estrella amarilla en la cadera .

Entre a la habitacion de corey y mire a mi atencion fue arrebatada por la ventana , estaba llena de notas adhesivas de color azul y al parecer por el otro lado estaba llena de notas amarillas.

- y...- le dije señalando la ventana con la cabeza.

-dakota – dijo como si no le importara .le dio una mirada a mis cosas y se sonrojo y se rio por lo bajo – no me digas que todavia te quedan mis cosas.-me quede en shock por unos segundos mientras se me subian los colores a la cara .siempre habia tenido una polera de corey y la usaba para dormir .

-eh...uh...jodete ahora es mia- dije cruzando los brazos .el mometo incomodo se rompio cuando sono el telefono principal de la casa en el primer piso y corey bajo a atenderlo.

En cuanto bajo mi mirada se fue directamente a su cuaderno que estaba abierto en el velador . Era tan tentador leerlo , era casi como el diario de trina . Solo lo lei por encima en la pagina abierta , por curiosidad.

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please …

pare de leer cuando senti a corey el sabia de mi curiosidad hize como que estaba viendo las notas adhesivas. Una se veia por el costado . _" te extraño" _decia una amarilla pero la azul que estaba justo encima de esta decia : _" yo no , pero me falta practica "._ este tipo era poetico para hacer cualquier cosa .

- a dormir – dijo mientras me desordenaba el cabello .no me queje y me acoste en su cama , el apago la luz y antes de salir me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-descansa , lanes.- tomo su cuaderno y se fue.

En cuanto lo senti bajar me aproxime a la ventana , se veia hermosa a la luz de la luna , a contra luz se veian los mensajes en brillantes letras.

I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on

Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left to say

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender

You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're together, fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember

I remember us together with a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember December

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender

o por dios este tipo hacia canciones de la nada y nosotros arriesgando nuestras vidas por un miserable diario .

Entre notas amarillas y azules se escribia :

We were fine this morning  
Now I feel like I'm dreaming  
You try to tell me what's happened  
But I cant hear when you're screaming

Oh

No more I'm sorries  
I don't have the time  
You break up  
To make up  
So spare me the lines

Shut up and love me  
Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
I need time in your arms  
I need love from you  
Baby

You know it's not right  
We could've been smiling  
You should've seen the light inside my eyes  
And I shouldn't have been crying  
Oh no

Don't say you need me  
Don't promise to change  
I know that you mean it  
There's nothing to say

Shut up and love me  
Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
I need time in your arms  
I need love from you  
Baby

Oh

Shut up and love me  
Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
And as much as it hurts  
I need love from you  
Baby

Oh oh

And how can you be  
Too blind to see  
The girl that stands before you  
Who wants you more than anything

Just shut up and love me  
Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
I need time in your arms  
I need love from you  
Baby

Oh just shut up and love me  
Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
And as much as it hurts  
I need love from you

ACASO NO PUEDEN SOLIDARIZAR CON NOSOTROS QUE PERDEMOS DEDOS POR UN DIARIO ?! .tranquilizate, laney – me gritaba mi mente .

Me meti en la cama de nuevo y se me hacia tan agradable que no tarde en quedarme dormida .

Desperte a mitad de la noche a tomar agua y pase a mirar a corey . Que tierno se veia durmiendo … tan psicopata soy ? Note que estaba ...llorando ? , una lagrima le recorria la cara , yo solo la seque y subi denuevo a dormir .

En que cosas puede pensar un tipo como ese ? Lo unico que me quedaba claro era que lo queria . Solo eso . Lo queria.

**DATO IMPORTANTE LECTORES : para que les quede claro , corey es cuidado por sus tios ya que en este fic su padre esta en el hospital . En la serie corey es adoptado y solo vive con su padre y para no dejar dudas , su madre no esta muerta xD , su padre nunca se caso pero , corey y trina son hermanos biologicos .( la ultima informacion es CANON y no es de mi propiedad intelectual )**

**bueno gente loca , hoy experimente el hecho de que se te borre todo un fic :( xD.**

**Gracias por sus opiniones gente bonita , los loveo .~**


	3. sospechas

**POV laney .**

rutina de mañana ...pero no en mi casa . desperte y fui al baño de trina y vi una nota rosada

_"pelirrojo de sexo desconocido : puedes usar mis cosas MENOS LAS QUE TENGAN UNA NOTA ROSADA y asi. trina ."_

TODO tenia una nota rosa , sentia que cada baldosa y azulejo tenia una nota rosada .la verdad no me importo y solo me di una ducha . todos sus muchos acondicionadores tenian un olor a dulces de fresa y chicle que llegaban a ser poco agradables. sali me seque y me vesti .me seque el cabello y descubri que los productos de trina me habian esponjado el cabello. me lo peine y me quedo increiblemente suave pero sentia la cabeza algo rara .baje y vi a corey dormir en el sofa , estaba vestido y listo pero ,durmiendo. lo movi un poco con la mano.

-NO...TODAVIA NO SOY UNA MARIPOSA! -dijo a medio dormir y tapandose con la manta .

-no me interesa, levantate -le dije aunque la verdad me estaba riendo.-desde cuando te levantas tan temprano?

-mmm...talvez para mirarte en plan psicopata pero ...ñee , tenia insomnio asi que no dormi mucho .-dijo encojiendose de hombros.

me ofrecio algo de leche y galletas ( esto de la leche y las galletas se esta haciendo comun (?)) y nos fuimos a la escuela .

llegamos a la escuela y nos encontramos con los afiches del baile.

-te veo en musica , si? -dijo mientras se iba con un par de chicos.

camine hasta clase de quimica . me sente al lado de kin y junto a kin estaba kon .no estuve demasiado pendiente pero ,una mirada fugaz de lindsay me saco de mis pensamientos .hasta que escuche a kin.

-laney...estas bien?-dijo en voz baja , casi susurrando.

-mmm...no, osea, si pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar -dije siendo lo menos hostil posible .

-no suelo decir lineas de corey pero , tocar te vendria bien ...claro sin nosotros , solo tu , talvez te libere un poco.-me quede pensando en lo que me habia dicho hasta que toco la campana para musica .

llegue hasta el aula y me encontre con corey que como siempre estaba peliandose con el profesor . el profesor de musica era algo joven y las payasadas de corey lo irritaban bastante , su paciencia se desbordaba facil y siempre buscaba un momento para enjuiciar a su "alumno favorito".

me sente junto a corey .

-bueno , chicos , llegaron instrumentos nuevos y ESPERO que los cuiden bien , si ? alguien sabe tocar alguno de estos instrumentos ?.-dijo el profesor ,paseandose por la sala y intentando que sus alumnos lo siguieran. los instrumentos eran un piano , un violin , una guitarra y un arpa .

corey me levanto levemente la mano .

-sr. riffin piense por usted mismo y si no sabe tocar ninguno de estos instrumentos no obligue a los demas a hacerlo.-yo solo me quede ahi a esperar a que el ego y monumental orgullo de corey explotaran , 3 ... 2...1...

-se tocar todos esos instrumentos - dijo apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, a este tipo le sobraban agallas pero , no siempre sabia como usarlas sin salir herido ...o quemar peaceville.

-lo e visto tocar la guitarra y le creo que toca mas instrumentos de cuerda pero , piano ? riffin , me gustaria verlo.-dijo intantano provocar a corey . aqui ya la madurez habia desaparecido y al primer error el profesor agradeceria a los cielos .kin habia estado enseñandole a corey a tocar piano pero , despues de mucho tiempo de que kin perdiera la paciencia , quien sabe que logro.

corey se paro y le saco la lengua al profesor y se sento frente al piano , dio un suspiro y solo empezó a tocar .**(n/a: pss...when your gone -avril lavinge (?))**. cuando termino nadie se atrevio a hacer nada , ya que el profesor ya se habia calmado pero , no se sabe hasta donde puede llegar ese choco una palma con kin .

-bueno , sin mas distracciones , vamos a empezar a ver nuestro ultimo trabajo , escribir una cancion , destinaremos 3 semanas a este , asi que les sugiero empezar a buscar ideas . creo que hasta ahora llevamos lo que se necesita para conseguir un buen trabajo ,no ?- se sento y empezo a ojear un libro de meditacion y a beber cafe de un termo bajo de su escritorio , nunca sere profesora.

sin siquiera disimular , corey abrio su cuaderno y rasgo una hoja y la puso encima de su cuaderno.

-listo - dijo y se puso a dormir en el hombro de kin.

AGH ... kon ...por que tenias que ir a artes ?! - se dijo kin .yo estaba en artes con kon pero , me cambie por razones de cabello azul.

empeze escribir , simplemente de lo que se me ocurria , hasta que tenia algo mas o menos avanzado.

-aasddssd kin , deberias comer mas -dijo corey sobándose el cuello .sus ojos se abrieron bastante y empezaron a mirar mi folio .yo inmediatamente lo cerré .-nuuu , yo queria ver -dijo haciendo un puchero y ojitos de perro.

-aagh ,si me muestras la tuya - empezo a dudarlo un poco pero ...

-bueno hizo el gesto señalandome su cuaderno , parecia casi una tortura para el.

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

intente disimular y pensar en que no entendia el significado de esas palabras , de esos sentimientos.

-yay! -dijo tomando mi folio .

-ni siquiera esta terminada... y ni siquiera tiene melodia.-dije intentando evadirlo.

-esa es la parte facil , yo te ayudo - empezo a leer . despues de un rato me miro un poco , no era la cancion mas feliz del mundo , pero era verdad.

tomo una guitarra y empezo a tocar suavemente .

-When i was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And i watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day i promised  
Id never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe i know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And i've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that i was content  
With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

-eso es lo unico que llevo ...-el al parecer no me escucho y siguio tocando

-You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Ive got a tight grip on reality  
But i cant  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception (x7)

And im on my way to believing it.  
Oh, And Im on my way to believing it.

me di cuenta de que nos estaban mirando. empeze a mirar la escena por fuera y me di cuenta de que parecia que me estubiera cantando a mi . NO , esa cancion era mia y no era exactamente para mi... o/o.

-eres genial...-dije sin pensar -DIGO ...eh ...esta genial , enserio, gracias. -dije intentando olvidar lo que habia dicho.

-descuida - toco el timbre y se fue con un chico.

-tienes un momento -dijo la voz timida de dakota .

-mm...si claro - dije sin ganas de hablar con ella.

nos fuimos caminando por un pasillo .

-que hay entre tu y corey ? -dijo timida.

-hay no ...NADA, o la verdad si , el es mi mejor amigo pero , nada que resaltar.-dije algo sarcastica pero nerviosa.

-solo queria ... nose ...la verdad es que no se donde quiero llegar -dijo algo nerviosa.

-dakota ... se que aun estan un poco confundidos asi que en vez de preguntarme cosas asi de la nada , prefiero que me preguntes exactamente que quieres saber .-dije decidida

-aumf ...estoy algo confundida , si ? .-suspiro

-primero , me podrias decir por que terminaron ? , asi talvez se te venga algo a la cabeza. recordaba ese dia , teniamos una tocada y corey canto una cancion de amor , obvio , para ella y ... despues no se que paso y habian terminado.

-pues...no se si fue mia o suya la culpa pero ,ese dia peleamos y nos dijimos unas cuentas verdades y puff , todo acabo.

-pero , recuerdo ese dia , teniamos una tocada ...

-eso fue exactamente lo que paso , la cancion ...no ...igual que muchas canciones , no eran para mi , aunque muchos lo creyeran no era exactamente asi.- no entiendo ...no entiendo nada.-laney...tu sabes con quien fue el primer beso de corey? es una pregunta aparte.-se me paro el corazon y me quede sin un poco de aliento , como le iba a decir que fue conmigo , bueno , segun el.

-eh..huh...pues...segun el...fue un accidente , lo juro -dije sonrojandome , parecia una estupida.-ah ...eh...teniamos 13 y pues me-e tropeze y segun el fue un beso.

dakota empezo a reirse timidamente .

-bueno , ya tengo un par de cosas claras , asi que , no te molestare mas , si?-dijo sonriendose un poco y se fue por sus cosas.

en cuanto dakota se fue lyndsay con la sombra de ojos toda corrida y la cara hecha un desastre se acerco a mi.

-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI ! ESOS OJOS GRICES SON MIOS , OISTE , MIOS !-antes de que pudiera responder se fue , me rei de su cara pero despues solo me quede pensando en , ¿ojos grices ? quien tenia los ojos grices ? que tengo que ver yo ?.

que de la escuela .

me puse a pensar en lugares donde llevara cabo el plan de kin y pense ...el kick drum heart coffee. aunque hace bastante tiempo que no hacian microfonos libres los viernes , ya que un tipo consiguio contrato y desde ahi que el local se llena y no me gustan los lugares demasiado llenos .

tome mi bajo y me arregle un poco y ... si , habia microfono libre a esta hora. era un lugar bastante hipster asi que no me daba verguenza subir adelante a hacer algo para estos nerds . empeze a tocar un ritmo no demasiado rapido .

I hate it when you see me cry - un tipo empezo a acompañarme con guitarra y hacerme segunda voz , aunque vagamente familiar , era una voz que no reconocia bien pero , lo suficiente para darme cuenta que era hombre.

Your t-shirt soaked through from my eyes

When I'm not as tough as I should be

And you see the softest part of me

I hate it when you see me cry

Yeah, yeah hate it when you see me cry

yeah, yeah...

I hate it when I let you down

When your smile turns around

And I know I'm supposed to be the one that says, babe count on me

I hate it when I let you down

Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc

The queen of broken hearts

I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?

What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?

I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry

Yeah Yeah...

I hate that I need you now

To hold my hair, to hear me out

If I wake up on the bathroom floor

Will you still want me in the morning?

Oh babe, I need you now!

Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc

The queen of broken hearts

I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?

What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?

I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry

Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc

The queen of broken hearts

I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?

What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?

I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry

Yeah, yeah I hate it when you see me cry

Yeah, yeah, yeah - la verdad es que kin tenia razon. pase al backstage y empeze a guardar mis cosas .

-bueeeeno,hoy termine con mi novia ...si , con la que seguramente se esta besuqueando con un tipo en algun bar pero , osea , es raro que me de cuenta pero , talvez ella tenia razon , talvez yo si sea una perra , la verdad es que no soy de los tipos que se enamoran y para que se ilusiona con algo ? ...que no tiene nada que ver con amor -dijo el tipo que estaba en el escenario , era la voz del que me habia acompañado ... al parecer era el famoso chico del contrato , eso se confirmo cuando escuche los gritos de un par de chicas al terminar la ultima oracion.

You had your heart set on an angel's kiss

Maybe a taste of bliss

Maybe a long white dress and a fistful of flowers

You wrapped your arms around a murderer

Pretending it didn't hurt

Every time I cut you deeper and deeper

Hey I'm not the one, I'm not the one

I'm not the one you wanna give your heart too

You came, you fell

You thought this was something else

This has got nothing to do with love

This has got nothing to do with

You beg, you plead

You wanted more than you could keep

This has got nothing to do with love

This has got nothing to do with

This has got nothing to do with love

I gave you just enough to paralyze

Thought maybe you could satisfy

Sometimes I get so bored of you girl

Hey I'm not the one, I'm not the one

I'm not the one you wanna give your heart too

You came, you fell

You thought this was something else

This has got nothing to do with love

This has got nothing to do with

You beg, you plead

You wanted more than you could keep

This has got nothing to do with love

This has got nothing to do with

This has got nothing to do with love

I'm not the one, I'm not the one

You came, you fell

You thought this was something else

This has got nothing to do with love

This has got nothing to do with

You beg, you plead

You wanted more than you could keep

This has got nothing to do with love

This has got nothing to do with

This has got nothing to do with love

This has got nothing to do with

This has got nothing to do with love

-saben que?-dijo despues de terminar- les menti , si , me eh enamorado...no de mi novia , pero lo eh hecho -saltaron un par de risas del fondo - me pagan por dos caciones asi que ...-se escucharon un par de grititos de fangirls atras-  
I'm in love with sombody  
Found someone that completes me  
I'm in love with sombody  
Oh yeah (oh yeah)  
And it's not you

Be now single  
Now whatcha gonna do  
See these lips are all done talkin to you  
I don't mean to bruise your ego  
But I've had you nailed down for so long  
I don't see your name on my tattoo

I hope you understand  
It's been a long time coming  
It's for the best  
No offense

I'm in love with sombody  
Found someone that completes me  
I'm in love with sombody  
Oh yeah (oh yeah)  
And it's not you

I know who you think you are  
Sorry I've turned you on  
But I'm kissing you off  
Lines of whiskey and cigarettes  
But not enough to make me forget  
I got someone who has raised the bar  
I heard it all before  
Stop spinnin your wheels  
You'll use the door  
No hard feelings

I'm in love with sombody  
Found someone that completes me  
I'm in love with sombody  
Oh yeah (oh yeah)  
And it's not you

You probably never been shot down before  
You probably never been shot down before  
I'll try and make it easier

I'm in love with sombody  
Found someone that completes me  
I'm in love with sombody  
Oh yeah (oh yeah)  
And it's not you  
It's not you  
It's not you

me convenci de que ese tipo era una perra pero , me agradaba hasta cierto punto. la verdad es que lo rebelde siempre a hecho fama a tipos como este. .sali y mientras iba a mi casa me tope con kin y kon .

kin? kon? -estaban bastante formales para una salida a caminar , camisa?-a donde van?

-eh...uh...-se miraron entre si .

-nada-dijo kin al mismo tiempo que su gemelo decia -algo.

-creo que deberiamos decirle...-dijo kon

-agh , ya nos delataste -dijo kin -dejemos de hablar de nosotros , como estas ,laney?-dijo desviando el tema.

-solo un par de cosas raras , fui al kick dr...-no termine de decir.

-mierda...-dijo el gemelo mas delgado.

-hay que decirle , kin.-dijo kon.

-que se traen ?-dije algo enojada.

-pues... vamos al " edison lowe " - el edison lowe era un restaurante elegante y bastante caro , kin habia ido a tocar piano una vez , consiguio algo de dinero .buen dinero.

-a que ?-les reproche.

- a ver a mi mas reciente alumno- dijo kin en un tono educado e irritante.

-a core - dijo kon para acortar.

-y por que no deberia saber ?-dije algo confundida.

-por que nisiquiera nosotros deberiamos-dijo kon algo nervioso.

-pues ... ire -dije - o los delato-deje claro , o si no , no me dejarian ir.

-pero te portas bien - dijo kin autoritario,yo solo lo pise .

como me habia arreglado mas o menos decente para ir a tocar no me segui hasta el estirado y fino restaurante , solo se veian tipos en traje y mujeres en perlas , yo me limite a seguir a kin .

-en cuanto lo diga , nos vamos , si ?-me dijo kin , tenia todo calculado , estaba asenti fastidiada.

vimos a corey solo sentarse con la mirada perdida frente al piano de cola , que en algun momento habia tocado kin.  
empezo a tocar y al poco tiempo se empezo a escuchar su voz _acapella , _que resonaba en las paredes.

-This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused,-senti como reprimia el hecho de que se le quebrase la voz-  
I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than ive ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes,I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I'lll never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
Im a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

There's a part of me I can  
't get back  
A little boy grew up too fast - empeze a entender el significado , de una manera u otra , lo entendia.-  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

You can never hurt me again

se paro despues de un rato y fue hasta atras.

-okay , chicos , el no tardara en irse , asi que ...rapido -susurro kin.

salimos y en el camino le pregunte.

-y ahora que ? no me vas a decir que es la primera vez -le dije cortante a kin .

-eeeh-hizo una mueca y dio unas vueltas con los ojos- bueno, fuiste al PEOR lugar posible para tocar... por que? ,empezemos por que corey a estado haciendo de las suyas para conseguir dinero y para ello va a lugares como al kick drum heart , claro , pasando del todo a la banda , nunca habias ido un viernes , acaso ?-dijo como si fuera obvio. mis ideas se ordenaron dentro de mi cabeza , el era el famoso chico del contrato ( y pensar que le dije perra ._.).

-okay , el problema ? a mirar a todos lados , senti que buscaba una escusa.

-pues ... tu sabes como es corey , el es sumamente rarito y sensible ... pero ...- paro un poco y dudo- no tengo idea , creo que es eso y listo .

- mas les vale -dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta de mi casa . saque las llaves y entre . roxy estaba viendo la tele.

-por que tan tarde ?-dijo relajada.

-nada . voy a dormir , tengo clase .-dije mientras subia.

me cambie ropa y solo me acoste . que habia pasado hoy?. Algo me decia que era la unica sin entender.

**woooho , terminado gente loca , me salio mas o menos largo , pero ñee. AHORA EMPIEZA EL VERDADERO FIC (?)  
para los que quieran arruinarse un poco el fic , aqui esta el AU ( actual universe ) :**** post/92463681682/highschool-au-sketch **


	4. el otro lado , no mas sospechas

un revoltijo de ideas en la cabeza y al despertar todas parecieron empezar a ordenarse .

sabia que el sabia todo .

tome mi celular y vi que eran las 10 de la mañana. solo atine a llamar a kin.

-_diga ? espera ... laney? que quieres ?-_dijo la voz tras el telefono.

-_kin...donde podemos hablar...antes de la tocada-_recorde que hoy teniamos tocada.

-_es por lo de ayer ?..ni te moles..._

-solo callate y dime cuando .-lo interrumpí

_-agh , en el parque en una hora , si? , adios -_

_-fin de la llamada-_

ahora solo pensar en lo que realmente queria saber.

me duche y vesti . baje y estaba mi hermana como de costumbre , viendo television mientras tomaba cafe.

-hola -dijo entre un sorbo de cafe.

-hola -le dije mientras sacaba un poco de leche .

-odio a este tipo , no se que tiene pero actua pesimo - dijo señalando el televisor.

-dices eso hasta con bob esponja -le dije y mordi un sandwich aunque , me pare de la mesa antes de terminarlo.

-por eso estas tan flaca - dijo roxy terminando su cafe . no le preste atencion.

me arregle un poco y note que ya eran las 11. sali de mi casa y vi a kin escuchando musica , tan alto que se escuchaba el dubstep desde metros . lo embosque por atras y dio un respingo .

- que quieres, laney ? -dijo confundido .

-se que lo que dijiste ayer no era todo lo que sabes y tengo curiosidad - le dije severa .

- primero , que es lo que no sabes? -dio vuelta los ojos - supongo que estas aqui solo por corey , no ?.

-mmm... para que voy a mentirte ...lindsay -aparecio en mi cabeza de la nada .

-terminaron -dijo mirandose el esmalte negro de las uñas.

-por que ?-dije casi sin sentir que fuera una pregunta , si no una exclamación .

-corey no suele pasar mucho tiempo en esas relaciones pero , las cosas se aceleran cuando pasan cosas como ...-se puso a pensar - tu , no digo que tu arruines sus relaciones pero , tu sabes , el nunca se toma las cosas en serio y cosas como lo de clase de lenguaje no son muy ... naah no se , ni lo que digo

- espera ...tu no estabas en lenguaje .-le dije confundida .

-medio mundo lo sabe -dijo sin hacer contacto visual conmigo , estaba harta de sus payasadas hipsters .

-mirame a la cara , kin .-me miro -y ... ojos grices , ella me dijo algo de ojos grices -kin puso cara de terror.

-eh ...uhg , estas segura de que no le quieres preguntar estas cosas a corey ? -ahora estaba segura de que todo tenia que ver con el .

-descuida , eso lo voy a hacer , no se como pero lo hare .

-okay ... yo estaba haciendo un proyecto ...-dijo algo timido .

- y la dejaste daltonica a caso ? -le dije sarcastica .

-agh , se suponia que lo iba a probar en trina , para saber sus emociones , haciendo que sus ojos cambiaran de color , se supone que duraria a lo maxim dias -note que kin estaba realmente avergonzado y estaba jugando con una de las mangas de la chaqueta , justo lo que hacia cuando las cosas salian mal - entonces , corey , en su exceso de confianza ...pues tropezo con mina que no tenia los lentes puestos ... y ...ya sabes . se supone que se adaptaria a las emociones de trina , asi que en el no surtía demasiado efecto , almenos no en mayor parte .el experimento salio mal y lleva serca de 2 meses y medio con esto de los ojos .-cuando paro me di cuenta de que enserio estaba esperando un golpe o algo asi.

-y ...

-corey no es la persona mas complicada del mundo , tu sabes pero , tal vez si sea la mas bipolar -dijo riendose un poco hasta que recordo la situacion - pues , digamos que ...eh ...por favor laney , talvez , arruinarle el perfil a corey es lo ultimo que deberias hacer , simplemente deja que las cosas se den como son. el es como es contigo por que asi es el y punto .-a veces se pone algo rarito pero , nada de que preocuparse -dijo intentando calmarme.

- bueno ya que no tienes nada mas que decirme ...

-agh , cualquiera cambia un poquito con ciertas personas , no eres igual con tu madre que conmigo , no ? solo...es cuestion de ubicarse un poco .- dudo un poco - pero , talvez en este caso tu seas tu madre .-se paro - kon me esta esperando , te veo en la tarde , hay tocada .

-okay -le dedique una sonrisa forzada. me pare y fui a mi casa . tenia que arreglarme ... y comer.

llegue hasta mi casa y roxy estaba poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa .comimos fideos y roxy seguia comentando peliculas indi .

me maquille un poco , solo retocarme la sombra y un poco de base para cubrirme las pocas pecas que tenia . me mire al espejo y me di cuanta de que cada vez usaba el cabello mas corto , pero no me preocupe .

me fui hacia casa de corey y ahi estaban los chicos.

-hola lanes - dijo corey guardando un par de cosas .

-hola ,core -mire hacia kin y kon - hola .

-hola -diieron al unisono.

-bueno , chicos , la sobrina del alcalde cumple 15 y nosotros estaremos ahi , preparense para cosas totalmente geniales y ...pomposa -se encojio de hombros .

-asi ? y que tocaremos en la fiesta de la niña mimada ?-me cruze de brazos.

-shhh... todo controlado .

*en la fiesta * estabamos en el backstage de un centro de eventos con una tematica rosa con negro y un par de afiches de candy jams , al parecer el alcalde habia pagado por un funcion de candy.

-que tocamos ? -dijo corey entre desesperado y falsa relajacion .

-QUE?¡ -le dije * face palm* .

-piensa mas ,grita menos -me tapo la boca y me miro a los ojos.

-de que sirven las canciones de trina si en fin ni siquiera tienen relacion con su diario ?-dijo kin en una esquina.

-claro que la tienen - dijo corey rodando los ojos .

-pruebalo -le dije .

se le prendio una idea y me miro .- creo que de vez en cuando escucharte no hace tan mal - se subio al escenerio.

AGH , y ahora me escucha Y NI SIQUIERA SE A QUE SE REFIERE ! .

- ladys , gentlemans y vanessa , somos grojband ! - dijo el peliazul guiñandole un ojo a vanessa mellow .

-Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all  
Candy vest, sweetie pie, wanna be adored  
I'm the kind you'd die for

I chew you up and I spit you out  
'Cause that's what young love is all about  
So pull me closer and kiss me hard  
I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

I'm sugar pink, liquor liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid  
Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade  
Soda pop, soda pop, baby here I come  
Straight to number one  
Oh dear diary, I met a boy  
He made my dull heart light up with joy  
Oh dear diary, we fell apart  
Welcome to the life of Electra Heart

I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I think I want your, your American tan  
Oh, oh, oh  
I think you're gonna be my biggest fan  
Oh, oh oh

I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

cuando nos bajamos del escenerio el se fue directo a ... candy jams ? , recuerdo que este tipo habia hecho maravillas para hacer un par de canciones con candy , se supone que las canciones eran de candy pero , despues candy lo delato diciendonos que eran canciones de el y ese era el trato .

-chico peliazul - dijo candy desviando la mirada hacia corey .

-hola candy -le sonrio corey . AGH mi cerebro va esplotar . candy le choco el puño pero cuando sus fans se dieron la vuelta le dio un abrazo, bitch .

se suponia que tocariamos una segunda cancion despues de un par de bandas , the newmans entre ellas .

- demasiado ? -me dijo corey sin mirarme mientras buscaba algo . me di cuenta que se referia a la cancion .

-no al 100% -dije sarcastica

-por que lo dices? - me di cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir .habia algo raro en el.

- mmh... nada , talvez no tienes la mejor reputacion...pero , que se le va a hacer -no podia creer que le acababa de decir eso.

-desde cuando eres tan borde conmigo ?...-se sonrio algo desafiante- no andes con rodeos , a que quieres llegar ? -me desafio .algo cambio en el , algo definitivamente no iba bien.

- mmh... no se realmente donde quiero llegar - lo mire escéptica .

- hay , laney - dio un suspiro - seguramente todo te quedara claro algun dia - tomo su guitarra y me di cuenta que nos tocaba tocar . cuando subi al escenario , pude ver por el lado sus ojos.

sus ojos azules casi grices . casi grices .

- sin presentaciones o nada por el estilo , somos grojband - dijo con un tono que reconoci , el que habia escuchado el otro dia .-In the daylight

I'm your sweetheart  
Goody two-shoes  
Prude as a work of art  
But you don't know me  
And soon you won't forget  
Bad as can be yeah you know I'm not so innocent

Better beware I go bump in the night  
Devil may come with a lust for life

And I know you (can't resist this)  
Soon though you (are so addicted)

girl , you better run for your life

Welcome to the nightmare in my head  
Say hello to something scary  
The monster in your bed  
Just give in and you won't be sorry  
Welcome to my other side  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde

I can be the bitch  
I can play the bad  
Or your fairytale prince  
Who could ask for more  
A touch of wicked  
A pinch of risqué  
Good boy gone bad  
My poison is your remedy

Better be scared, better be afraid  
Now that the beast is out of her cage

And I know you (wanna risk it)  
Soon though you (are so addicted)

girl, you better run for your life

Welcome to the nightmare in my head  
Say hello to something scary  
The monster in your bed  
Just give in and you won't be sorry  
Welcome to my other side  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde

I'm the spider crawling down your spine  
Underneath your skin  
I will gently violate your mind  
Before i tuck you in  
Put on the blindfold  
There's no way to be sure  
Which dude you'll get to know - ese hijo de perra , me acababa de humillar , con nadie mas que conmigo misma.

antes de poder decirle a la cara todo lo que se merecia pero , tomo su guitarra , su mochila y bajo del escenario de un salto . le dio un beso en la mejilla a vanessa y se fue

HIJO DE ...AGHH !. me sentia tan tonta , no sabia realmente por que era o si era por todo . tome mis cosas y kon me hizo una seña para decirme que podia irme .

- yo cobro , tu solo ve a casa , si ? - me dijo kin para calmarme , NO QUERIA CALMARME pero , no queria culpar su buena intencion asi que le agradeci y me fui .

fui a mi casa y no estaba roxy , me fui a cambiar pijamas y me tire en mi cama . queria llorar pero , la verdad no queria asi que intente dormir , intente pensar en cosas buenas pero , no podia , el era mi mejor amigo y me habia tendido una fina trampa para mi misma , que yo misma alimentaba. fue mi error ? o de el ?.

**gente loca ! , perdon por la tardanza pero , se me borraron los progresos y bla bla bla , les prometo que el prox. cap lo subo mas rapido :D , gracias a la gente bonita por sus reviews que me hacen seguir este fic. 3**


	5. como solo un extraño

desperte con lo ojos pesados , no queria levantarme.

empeze a resumir en mi mente . necesitaba descargarme pero , habia perdido a la persona que necesitaba para hacerlo.

hasta que mi mente paro al pasar una idea por mi mente

no es tu culpa , es de el

solo eso basto para que se me subiera la ira y empezara a formular pensamientos en mi cabeza . era cierto , no era culpa mia , o si ? . el me humillo , el empezo con todo esto , seguramente el estaria en otro lugar pensando en lo estupida que soy , en lo ingenua y patetica que fui ayer en ...

calmate

queria verlo . no , no queria verlo , no ahora. asi que recurri a la cosa mas estupida para pasar el tiempo alguna vez inventada por el hombre : peacebook .

solo vi un par de notificaciones y de pronto aparecio un mensaje en el chat.

**larry: hola**

ya lo habia dejado en visto asi que solo segui hablandole..

**laney: hola**

**larry: vaya show el de anoche . nadie escucha a larry nepp**

**laney: see , vaya show ¬¬**

**larry: recuerda que si tienes algo que decir , yo te escucho.**

la verdad es que me pasaba muy seguido con larry , kin y kon , que me consolaban cuando la verdad no queria escuchar palabras. mas razones para pensar en corey.

**laney: siento no haberte escuchado :I**

**larry: no te disculpes , yo tampoco lo hago aveces , en eso coincidimos pero , aveces hace bien saber que puedes contar con alguien.**

tenia razon , no me habia quedado sin nadie.

**larry: tengo que atender algo , lo que necesites me llamas **

**laney: ok**

**- larry nepp se a ido del chat -**

entre mis conectados estaba mi prima irma , con ella siempre hablaba de mis dramas , ya que vivia lejos y no le interesaba, solia juzgar a la gente por su perfil de peacebook.

**laney: hola**

**irma : oli 33333 cmo estas ? **

**laney: no muy bien**

**irma: :I ahora que paso bb ?**

**laney: pues me pelee con un amigo**

**irma : mandame su perfil**

le mande el perfil de corey , tenia una foto de la banda de portada y de perfil. de pasada me fui al perfil de dakota , solo era una imagen de ella de perfil y una foto de corey , james y ella de pequeños de portada . james era otro de los viejos amigos de corey , tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes/azules que parecian mas bien grices , tenia pinta de emo por todas partes pero con un aire de chico rudo . habia venido a peace ville en el verano , aunque hacia unos screamos geniales , el tipo me odiaba creo que me desagradaba mas que dakota , al principio actuaba como si yo le agradara ( demasiado ¬¬" ) y cuando corey se iba poco menos que estaba enamorado de el , me alejo lo mas que pudo hasta que corey se dio cuenta.

**irma: no es este el que te gustaba ? :**** para mi tiene cara de niño bno pero ñee , muy sexy para serlo. que te hizo ?**

ignore la poco sutileza de su comentario

**laney : me hizo saber lo patetica que soy y que deposite mi confianza en un desconocido.**

irma: mira , no creo que sea su primera pelea y si de verdad es tu bff se disculpara y te dara UNA MUY BNA EXPLICACION o si no olvidalo niña , no estas para sufrir.  
  
la ultima vez que nos habiamos peleado YO me habia tenido que disculpar para que el lo hiciera , aunque habia empezado por mi culpa todo termino siendo empeorado , recuerdo que fue por que me harte de que no me escuchara y el solo me dijo : " si el verdadero problema de esta banda fuera la fama , tu ya hubieras tomado tus maletas ".

tenia la certeza de que irma no entendia lo mucho que conocia a corey y los cercanos que eramos , que de la nada apareciera con que habia estado fingiendo era frustrante , contando que el conocia todas mis entradas y salidas.

**laney : intentare pensarlo .**

irma: piensa en que el esta en algun lugar haciendo de las suyas mientras tu sufres .  
  
-**irma se a ido del chat-**

lo primero que se me encendio en la cabeza fue una llamarada de coraje que se extendio por toda mi mete llenandola de ira.

iba a ir al kick drum heart , si no estaba ahi , me las daria de pasarme el rato aya pero , en cierta parte de mi ser queria encontrarme con el y ver que hacia.

me arregle , tome mi bajo y sali de la casa.

cuando entre al local me invadio el coraje , no tenia ningun miedo en ese momento. como me lo imagine , el estaba ahi , conversando con una chica y un tipo . se le veian unas debiles ojeras rojas , que por supuesto ignore.

se subio al escenerio y una chica tocaba de fondo .

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile  
as this perfect plan unfolds

But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things that I have achieved  
I've woken now  
to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I've made)  
Won't you take me away from me  
Crawling through this world  
as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself,  
but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become  
Lost in a dying world  
I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live...

creo que en todo el publico yo era la unica que no le creia la cara de perro triste que traia , el coraje se me agotaba poco a poco pero estaba en su punto y no me dejaba sentir compasion. me cruze de brazos sin cambiar mi expresion .me miro y algo rapidamente cambio en el , su mirada desafiante lo hizo solamente hacerse a un lado de su imagen de tristeza.

**[corey]**

I know what you must be thinking

But you're not right

You should know I'm not your dude

Not tonight

I never was

The kind of dude to trip and fall in love

I never was

The kind to say enough is not enough

I never was

The touchy, feely, co-dependent kind

I like the feeling but I'm not on cloud nine

you love it you hate it

You think it you say it

You want it you need it

I tell ya but don't believe it

What were you expecting?

Another lullaby?

Are you kidding?

You must be high

Cause it was just one kiss

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I don't need your flowers, they'll just go to waste

I don't want your candy cause I don't like the taste

There never was

A possibility I'd stick around

It never was

My intention to let you down

The kind of girl that's good at playin house

Ya want it ya need it

I tell ya but you don't believe it

en ese momento me hervia tanto la sangre que me subi al escenario y tome un microfono

**[laney]**

Everything about you makes me scream

Be a man and get up off your knees

I'm trying to say this in the nicest way

What were you expecting?

Another lullaby?

Are you kidding?

You must be high...

me quedo mirando casi boquiabierto, atónito y hasta desconcertado , laney 1 - corey 1

tomo un respiro y solo empezo a cantar desafiante.

**[corey]**

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle

A mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same (no)

We're not the same (no)

Oh we're not the same

Yeah the friends who stuck together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)

It's good (hey)

It's good

**[laney]**

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere

I'm not the same kid from your memory

Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same (no)

We're not the same (no)

Oh we're not the same

Yeah we used to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)

It's good (hey)

It's good

**[corey]**

Well you treat me just like another stranger

**[laney]**

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

laney 2 - corey 1 . me baje del escenario de un salto y me fui con mi dignidad intancta . no mire atras pero al salir vi su cara impactada , en ese momento estaba con toda la gloria encima , no tenia tiempo para la lastima.

me fui caminando gloriosamente a mi casa hasta que llegue y entre a mi habitacion. me derrumbe cuando el pensamiento menos pensado paso por mi cabeza:

y ese tipo que dejaste ahi , es tu mejor amigo

NO ! no podia venirme el remordimiento ahora , ahora no. di un respiro y me di una ducha , buscando que enjuagara mis problemas. antes de ponerme una camisa , adverti de lo ultimo que debi haberme percatado . una cicatriz , pequeña , ahora solo era una finisima marca que en mi piel se veia lijeramente grisacea en mi pecho. se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas . recorde cuando solo tenia 5 , antes de corey se fuera a la escuela privada , cuando lo conoci , cuando hicimos lo que fuera para no olvidarnos ... para probarnos que seriamos amigos para siempre .

fui a buscar mi pijama , no queria hacer nada . asi que decidi que dormir seria lo mejor .

-ROXY ! DONDE ESTA MI PIJAMA!- le grite a mi hermana , no queria dormir con las cosas de corey .

- EL QUE APESTA A PERFUME DE CHICO O EL QUE DEBERIAS USAR !?- me grito desde el primer piso.

- EL QUE DEBERIA USAR ! .

- NO HAZ COMIDO EN CASI TODO EL DIA , TE LLEVARE ALGO , SI ?!.  
no tardo en subir con una taza de cocoa con malvadiscos y un par de galletas . se sento y me miro algo afligida .

- no estes triste ... - me abrazo dejando la leche de lado.

- descuida , se me pasara , solo necesito dormir .- le dije para animarla.

asintio con la cabeza y me dejo la cocoa . se levanto y me dejo mi pijama , que tecnicamente habia usad veces.

lanze la camiseta de corey dentro del closet , y tome un extremo de la cortina y tape el muro de fotos , aunque muy infantil medida , sabia que la cortina se despegaria , en ese entonces esperaba estar dormida .

di un suspiro y apague la luz , senti a la cortina despegarse y volver a su posicion original , me dormi esperando tener almenos un buen sueño.

**;u; hola gente loca , sufri haciendo este capitulo , me da feels (?) .  
**  
**IMPORTANTE GENTE LOCA !: alguien quiere que haga este episodio en POV corey ? , dejen sus reviews y opiniones.  
un anonimo me pregunto por las canciones del cap anterior , la primera es bubblegum bitch de marina and the diamonds y la otra es mz hyde de halestorm .**

**sabias que : el nombre original de este fic era Mz hyde : el otro lado de mi mejor amigo ? ( se siente pro por hacer esto)**


	6. solo un extraño(POV corey)

IMPORTANTE ! : ESTE EPISODIO ES UNA VERSION NARRADA POR COREY DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR .Enjoy (?

POV Corey

por la mañana y me levante con un dolor de cabeza, que acaso no se podia dormir una sola noche sin fantasmas en las paredes ? . hasta que una idea dio duramente contra mi cabeza . " se puede saber que hiciste ayer ? " me pregunte a mi mismo . me calme un poco para no ponerme histerico , almenos no por fuera. solo se me paso una idea por la cabeza , solo olvidarme , la cosas que mas odiaba en todo el mundo era pensar las cosas y este no era el momento para hacerlo , no ahora . necesitaba hablar con alguien pero , mi mejor candidato ahora se habia vuelto la peor elecion posible . seguramente trina seguia enojada por como la trate el jueves , la verdad es que no tenia ganas de ir al funeral de mi tio , ver gente llorando no es el mejor escenario para recordar bien a la gente , aunque le encontraba razon a su enojo. kin y kon ? ellos estan o almenos deberian , estar del lado de laney o algo asi . mire a mi ventana y habia entre los espacios azules una nota amarilla que tenia que ser tapada ."deberiamos dejar de hacer esto" decia , yo solo escribi y pegue una nota encima .

" deberias dejar de venir a mi casa mientras duermo D:"

revise mi celular y vi un par de mensajes .

por que no te pasas para aca ? ya casi no viene nadie los domingos. - alissa . Alissa era una chica del kick drum heart , no tenia nada mas que hacer asi que ... que mas da.

me duche y me vesti , le hize una seña a trina y ella como de costumbre no me tomo en cuenta. sali , no queria ni mirar la probabilidad de ir en auto , casi ni lo usaba por que caminar se me hacia y solo empeze a hablar de temas triviales con la DJ .

- no te vez bien eh , riffin - me dijo una chica morena y algo bajita ,Alissa.

- mmm...- aprete los labios algo dudoso de que responder.

- ja , vamos , por que no subes un poco - dijo haciendo referencia al escenario.

- humm... okay-le sonrei algo forzado .

( N/A : aqui empiezan a aparecer cosas del cap anterior , recuerden que este es el mismo dia )

ella empezo a tocar de fondo .

**[ corey]**  
-I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
i hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
but oh, god, i feel i've been lied to  
lost all faith in the things i have achieved  
and i  
i've woken now to find myself  
in the shadows of all i have created  
i'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place i have made)  
won't you take me away from me  
Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
i look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
i can't go on like this  
i loathe all i've become  
Lost in a dying world i reach for something more  
i have grown so weary of this lie i live

me sentia literalmente un maldito emo hasta que la vi entre la gente y intente ignorar la culpa pero , ella solo estaba cruzada de brazos con una actitud esceptica tipica de ella ...pero , tipica ? la habia visto ser asi con medio mundo , nunca conmigo .que tenia que hacer? le soportaba cada uno de sus berrinches y malos dias y ahora ella no me dejaria ni siquiera disculparme para perseguirme ? AGH, me sentia tan extrañamente cargado de cosas y ahora no tenia escapatoria . senti que se me subia una especie de adrenalina mezclada con una rabia que nadie estaba notando mis esfuerzos por reprimir . en estos momentos no sabia si maldecir o no al nombre de laney penn pero , esta vez no queria hacer las cosas bien.

**[Corey]**  
-I know what you must be thinking  
You're not right  
You should know I'm not your baby  
Not tonight  
(I never was)  
The kinda girl to trip and fall in love  
(I never was)  
The kinda sayin 'nough is not enough  
(I never was)  
The touchy feely co-dependant kind  
I like the feeling but I'm not on cloud 9

You love it  
You hate it  
You think it  
You say it  
You want it  
You need it  
I tell ya but you don't believe it

What were you expecting  
Another lullaby  
Are you kidding  
You must be high  
You must be high  
It was just one kiss

I don't need your flowers  
They'll just go to waste  
I don't want your candy  
Cause I don't  
Like the taste  
(I never was)  
The possibility that I'd stick around  
(I never was)  
My intention just to let you down  
(I never was)  
The kind girl that's good at playin house

You want it  
You need it  
I tell ya but you don't believe it

What were you expecting  
Another lullaby  
Are you kidding  
You must be high  
You must be high  
Cause it was just one kiss

**[laney]**

Everything about you  
Makes me scream  
Be a man  
And get up off your knees  
Trying to say this in the nicest way

What were you expecting  
Another lullaby  
Are you kidding  
You must be high

What were you expecting  
Another lullaby  
Are you kidding  
You must be high  
You must be high  
Cause it was just one kiss

no no no no , esto no puede estar pasando . ella iba a venir a juzgarme cuando yo siempre me salte sus errores , okay si , me equivoque , matenme por eso .por que me trataba como si fuera la primera vez ?.solo esto me faltaba para darme cuenta de que no importaba que hiciera .

**[corey]**  
-if i'm a bad person, you don't like me  
i guess i'll go, make my own way  
it's a circle  
a mean cycle  
i can't excite you anymore  
where's your gavel? your jury?  
what's my offense this time?  
you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
well sentence me to another life.

don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we not the same  
oh we're not the same  
the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good  
it's good

**[laney]**  
you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)

ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend

this is the best thing that could've happened  
any longer and i wouldn't have made it  
it's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
i'm just a person but you can't take it  
the same tricks that once fooled me  
they won't get you anywhere  
i'm not the same kid from your memory  
now i can fend for myself

don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we not the same  
oh we're not the same  
we used to stick together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good  
it's good  
**[corey]**  
you treat me just like another stranger  
**[laney]**  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)

ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend

you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)

senti como la ira se iba en un solo suspiro que parecia llevarse mi alma . laney se bajo del escenario de un salto y se fue . me baje y busque mis cosas.

-alissa , lo que sea,me lo dices el viernes , si? . yo me voy- dije dirijiendome a salir.  
me fui respirando lo mas lento posible a mi casa .

entre y solo subi a mi cuarto . me sente en mi cama y apoye los codos en las rodillas."que se supone que hice ?" . empeze a desesperarme lentamente , no queria dejar las cosas asi y no encontraba una manera de salir de esto.

no estaba acostumbrado a estar solo , o talvez si pero , no estaba acostumbrado a que cuando me sintiera solo no poder recurrir a algo. me estaba matando el sentimiento de no saber que responder , no saber que hacer .

empeze a sentir un intenso dolor en las sienes , no iba a decir que no sabia que era.

" los chicos no lloran , corey"

era ridiculo obedecer las palabras de mi padre , hasta la fecha tecniefmente habia roto cada una de las reglas de su casa , pequeñas , grandes , importantes o insignificantes ya no quedaba por donde empezar de nuevo. la ansiedad empezo a comerme por dentro y como ultimo reflejo le di un golpe a la pared , sin medir fuerza, distancia o daño .

"I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I have said too much  
Been too unkind "

no serviria de nada , yo ya sabia que algun dia todo lo que eh construido cumpliria su proposito de ser destruido y empezaria ahora.  
por que me sentia asi ? no queria perderla ahora . sentia que me habian mentido tanto y ahora me desquitaba con el unico inocente .

volvi a conectarme a la realidad y me mire las manos , las tenia algo moradas y habian pintas de sangre por donde las encontraba. habri mi closet para encontrarme con un espejo que ocupaba la mitad de la puerta . estaba llorando . eso me hizo preguntarme " cuando fue la primera vez que estube aqui ?" la situacion era un especie de deja vú . no se veia bien en el espejo , habian un par de palabras en marcador permamente que aunque habia luchado por limpiar aun se veian un poco.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me ...

eso era lo unico que se leia , lo otro estaba indecifrable . por que de la nada tenia que recordarlo todo ?. como efecto reflejo me empeze a reir algo nervioso.

"I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up whit lies  
I try and laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry "

cruze el pasillo para lavarme las manos y trina me quedo mirando desde su habitacion , seguramente seguia enojada conmigo aun.

me lave las manos y me cambie las vendas , parecia rutina de todos los dias aunque no lo fuera. sali del baño y fui a habitacion de trina. ella solo me miro y despues de unos segundos me hizo una seña para decirme que podia entrar . me sente al lado de ella sin hablar y ella me abrazo.

- pareces un madito emo.- dijo en voz baja.

- lo se.

fui a mi pieza y no queria hacer nada , solo me puse lo mas parecido a un pijama y me acoste . en este momento me sentia una miserable maquina , tenia ganas de escribir .

"Can You Forgive Me Again?  
I Dont Know What I Said  
But I Didnt Mean To Hurt You"

empezo a aparecer en mi mente la tipica disculpa cliché , lo que sabia que no me serviria. aunque sentia que no me dejaria ...siempre quize protegerla ...o no. de la nada aparecio la dolorosa verdad en mi cabeza.

ella no me necesitaba , yo la necesitaba a ella .

ella era mi escape , no sabia lo bien que me hacia saber que estaba bien , saber que si ella estaba bien yo tambien lo estaria.

I Heard The Words Come Out  
I Felt That I Would Die  
It Hurt So Much To Hurt You

Then You Look At Me  
Youre Not Shouting Anymore  
Youre Silently Broken

Id Give Anything Now  
To Kill Those Words For You

Each Time I Say Something I Regret I Cry "i Dont Want To Lose You."  
But Somehow I Know That You Will Never Leave Me, Yeah.

Cause You Were Made For Me  
Somehow Ill Make You See  
How Happy You Make Me

I Cant Live This Life  
Without You By My Side  
I Need You To Survive

So Stay With Me  
You Look In My Eyes And Im Screaming Inside That Im Sorry.

And You Forgive Me Again  
Youre My One True Friend  
And I Never Meant To Hurt You...

**-**

holitas gente loca :,D espero que les guste el cap . Y UNA COSITA IMPORTANTE QUE RECORDAR es que las canciones tienen toditas significado y aunque no sepan mucho ingles igual hay cosas que se entienden :,D , las letras son importantes para la comprension del fic (TODO el fic) y asi (?) *trina mode : off*


	7. permiso para recordar ?

**POV Laney **

cuando desperte no estaba triste , no tenia ni frio , ni calor , no estaba enojada mucho menos feliz ...me sentia vacia . hoy sentia que no valia la pena entristecerme y yo no era lo que se definia como una persona sensible .me di una ducha , me vesti y baje a desayunar .

- es temprano , desayuna , no haz estado comiendo bien -dijo roxy.

- eso es cierto - dijo mi madre , por alguna razon estaba en casa temprano.

- que haces aqui a esta hora ? - le pregunte a mi madre , no parecio ir al trabajo.

- pues tengo un trabajo nuevo , me pagaran mas y es desde medio dia .- dijo tomando un sorbo de cafe , yo me encoji de hombros.

me comi un sandwich y tome un poco de leche . tome mis cosas y me fui al instituto.

me fui a mi casillero pero antes de sacar mis cosas vi a " razones de cabello azul" irse al gimnasio , habia algo MUY raro en el , no sabia si era su forma de caminar o que , su eterna seguridad en si mismo habia desaparecido de alguna forma, en vez de esperar que la gente al caminar lo esquivara , el iba evitando a la gente ." no lo sigas " me decia mi mente , estaba sugura de que no lo seguiria hasta que ... lo segui :3

se paso del gimnasio a la parte de atras de el instituto y de ahi paso las rejas . quien iba a las escuela para irse directamente de ella ? para eso no venia. subio un poco por lo inclinado y se sento bajo un arbol a solo afinar su guitarra. esto es enserio?.

empezo a tocar muy suavemente y yo me acerque lo mas que pude por detras sin que se diera cuenta.

-Always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you - empezo a cantar en casi un susurro.

cuando estaba justo atras de el , dio un respingo pero no se dio paro de tocar.

- si me explicas no me enojo -le dije sentandome a su lado sin cambiar mi expresion. tenia un par de ojeras rojas y gesto cansado.

- es no es cierto - dijo intentando no mirarme directo a los ojos.

- por que no lo seria ? - le dije intentando llamar su atencion.

- es que ... lo dices ahora pero , despues se nota que no es igual- dijo intentando explicarse.

- ahora el "sr. vivir-cada-dia-por-dia " esta pensando en el futuro.

- esto no me gusta , entiendes ? - dijo suspirando - ni siquiera se por donde empezar a disculparme . doy asco , esto de la palabreria no se me da , almenos no la convincente.- giro un poco la cabeza en sentido contrario al mio.

le roce la mano y esta se le resintió casi automaticamente.

-deberia preguntar ? - le dije seria . se dio vuelta hacia mi y me miro , no entendi lo que significaba al principio pero , despues me di cuenta de lo que queria , AGH.

- sigh , okay.-ni siquiera termine de decir, me abrazo .

- lo siento , lo siento , lo siento , enserio , no se en que estaba pensando , calcule mal tus limites y entiendo si me odias - me estaba abrazando algo fuerte y le temblaban las manos - pero , no me hagas esto , enserio me siento pésimo cuando te enojas conmigo ,me quiero morir cuando no se de ti y no sabes lo bien que me hace estar contigo pero , no sabia lo que tenia hasta que lo perdi.- estaba algo desesperado y la gramatica no era su prioridad , intente separarme porque me estaba casi asfixiando.

-ya ya , esta bien , te perdono pero , no mas , entendido ?.- dije intentando liberarme.- me explicas que te hiciste ? - dije señalando le las manos , el las escondio disimuladamente.

- no preguntes .

- okay .

- gracias por soportarme - dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- el sentimiento es mutuo .

- yo no te soporto , a mi me gusta como eres.

- ja , claro , y santa claus existe , core , no soy la persona mas agradable que existe , no tienes que mentir...

- no seas asi contigo , tu sabes que eres una persona genial, solo que eres algo cerrada...al principio.- dijo mirandome con algo de ternura .

- y por que aqui? - le dije haciendo referencia al demoro unos segundos en captar la pregunta.

- eh... aqui?, uh no se de donde salio pero , siempre eh venido aqui .

- no te habia visto venir aqui- en cuento lo dije se empezo a reir .

- a si ? , no te creo - dijo mordiendose el labio para no reirse.

- mmm...no.

- imaginate este lugar antes de que ampliaran el instituto - antes el instituto era parte del parque que quedaba justo al otro lado , mm... cuando me di cuenta me dio algo de verguenza no haberme dado cuenta antes.

- eh...huh - aqui nos habiamos conocido.

-see, en ese momento yo ni siquiera pensaria que eras de mi edad - dijo con una sonrisa - eras muy pequeño hasta para serlo.

le di un puñetazo en el costado y oculte mi cara en su brazo .

- claro , y solo tienes buena memoria cuando conviene , no?- el solo se rio .

- exacto .- me miro - no te cortabas el fleco o que ?.

- quien habla de cortarse el cabello , pareces chica - dije imitando al profesor de matematicas. se empezo a reir como loco - y que dices de eso ? las chicas usan aretes no los chicos - creo que mi imitacion del profesor de matematicas en su reaccion ante la perforacion de corey era la mejor.

- vez? eres genial ...que te pasa yo si me corto el cabello ...creo- dijo.

- a si ?- le quite la gorra- corey jaron riffin... pareces una niñita emo .

- devuelveme eso - dijo intentando parecer serio , pero no paraba de reirse. en eso me quito el broche y el fleco me cayo recto sobre los ojos - que me dices tu , niño-niña ? - dijo levantando el brazo para que yo no alcanzara el broche.

-nuu , nuuu damelo , damelo -dije estirando lo mas que podia el brazo.

- daaw ...no, primero dame lo que me pertenece - dijo en un tono afectado y raro , yo le lanze la gorra en la cara y el me paso el broche.- pareces una ardilla rabiosa .

-callate niñita emo , por tu culpa me salte 2 clases - le dije acomodandome el broche.

- lo siento por interrumpir tu cita con la filosofia , ademas , tu me seguiste.-dijo parandose y ayudandome a pararme.

de ahi el dia se me hizo de lo mas corto , almorze y me fui a clase de historia , casi me quedo dormida pero , ahi estaba larry para tirarme el cabello y despertarme.

llegue a mi casa y recorde que teniamos que hablar del plan en casa de corey.

llegue al garage do corey y estaba jugando vencidas con kin.

- hisiste trampa , hermano - dijo kin al ser derrotado.

- si , claro - le respondio el peliazul

me sente y apoye el codo en la mesa , kon se sento frente a mi , de almedio paso a casi rozar mi territorio y de un movimiento la mano de kon toco la mesa.

- no quiero perder contra una chica - dijo corey al ver mi victoria.

- chica ? laney ? eso es un mito - dijo kin , yo le pise con el taco de la bota.- AGH ya ya me cayo.

-bueno , chicos , mañana sera la impresion de sus vidas ... hasta ahora- intervinio el peliazul - los quiero arregladitos y presentables , ensayados y listos para la audicion ...

- hablas de nuestra audicion ?- dijo una voz femenina que provenia de la puerta del garage , carrie beff.

- almenos de que no vengas a dejar pastel y buenos deseos ...FUERA! - grito corey cerrando la puerta en la cara de carrie.

- tienes ...tu sabes... ALGO QUE CANTAR ?¡ - dijo kin .

- calmate , hermano - dijo kon tomando a kin por los hombros.

- si, si, claro - ustedes solo tienes que practicar - dijo el guitarrista de lo mas relajado.

- es tarde y nos mataran si llegamos atrasados , asi que bye - dijo kon arrastrando a su hermano con el.

- bye - dijimos yo y corey al unisono .

- sabes? hace algo de frio yo me voy , adios - tome mis cosas y me fui , el me hizo una seña de adios .

cuando iba a doblar la esquina , lo vi salir de su casa con la guitarra , ya sabia donde iba , no iba a seguirlo , estaba segura hasta que ...lo segui :3. PERO , necesitaba un pretexto , asi que solo mande un mensaje.

**"larry , no me importa lo que este haciendo , invitame a un cafe en el kick drum heart y te juro que te debo un favor . laney "**

llegue al cafe y larry estaba ahi , buen chico.

nos sentamos en las mesas de atras .

- te compro un late o un capuchino ? - dijo sarcastico.

- un mocachino , enano - le dije mirando el menu.

se subio una chica morena al escenario con corey .

-You made a mistake  
On the day that you met me  
And lost your way  
You saw all the signs  
But you let it go  
You closed your eyes

I shoulda told you to leave  
Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me  
But you're hard to resist  
When you're  
Begging me

I tear you down  
I make you bleed  
Eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you  
And it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
So flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel

Hate being that wall  
That you hit  
When you feel like you gave it all  
I hate taking the blame  
When we both know that I'll never change

I tear you down  
I make you bleed  
Eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you  
And it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
So flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel

I wasn't always this way  
I used to be the one with the halo  
But that disappeared when I had my first taste  
And fell from grace  
It left me  
In this place

Well I'm starting to think .  
Maybe you like it ...

I tear you down  
I make you bleed  
Eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you  
And it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
So flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel

I'm not an angel ...

la chica iba a un ritmo mucho mas rapido que el de corey pero , este no se daba por aludido .

-ya se por que vinimos aqui - dijo larry con su tipica cara de grumpy cat.

- ñee , despues te ayudo a darle celos a carrie o saco a pasear a tu perro (?) - le dije sin pensar.

salimos del cafe y empezamos a hablar de temas triviales , en eso salio el tema del baile.

- no se como soporte ir el año pasado -dijo larry agobiado.

-no te vi hasta muy tarde

- esos lugares me sofocan , tu tampoco te quedaste demasiado .

- fui por la banda y para ver como corey lanzaba a la reina a la piscina.

- pero , corey siempre hace la de , tocar , lanzar a la desafortunada a la piscina e irse , las formalidades no son lo de el ... claro , que gracias a el cerraran la piscina este año - dijo algo ironico - el año pasado no conto con que su novia saliera reina - el año pasado dakota habia salido reina mientras eran novios y como el no rompe tradiciones... la lanzo al agua , claro , el tambien se lanzo con ella -.-".

- le gusta ser centro de atencion , es su naturaleza .- le dije mientras faltaba una cuadra para mi casa - carrie siempre va a los bailes , siempre es uno de los vestidos mas lindos .

- le gustan esas cosas , le gusta bailar y esas cosas ... - lo note algo triste cuando dijo lo ultimo - ...nada que ver conmigo .

- los opuestos se atraen - le dije entrando a mi casa.

- este no es el caso , bye - se despidio

- bye .- cerre la puerta.

mi celular tenia notificaciones de peacebook.

**irma : arreglaste las cosas con tu amigito con segundo nombre :** ?**

Laney: si

irma : que bnooo , ya me estaba apenando , tu sabes que escasea la gente sexy.

-laney penn se a ido del chat , te a mandado una solicitud para " vete al diablo " y 2 solicitudes para " con amorsh".-

me tome un vaso de leche y me fui a mi cuarto , abri el closet , saque mi verdadero pijama , acomode las cortinas y me dormi.

**-**

cap. nuevo gente loca , espero que les guste . pobre larry :,U ...que dicen ? , le ponemos a su carrie ?.


	8. audiciones

desperte y recorde inmediatamente la audicion. por alguna razon , no estaba nerviosa , la tarde se me hacia tan lejana , que no me preocupe en absoluto.

me di una ducha y me vesti .me di cuenta que iba tarde , baje y tome mis cosas rapidamente y parti a la escuela.

cuando llegue me lleve un susto cuando corey aparecio detras mio y me tomo en brazos.

-sabes que dia es hoy ? SABES , SABES , SABES ?! - dijo dandome vueltas . despues kin y kon estaban al final del pasillo. el peliazul corrio hasta kin y le dio una vuelta ( kin quedo con cara de : WTF ?! ) despues se lanzo sobre kon gritando como niña.

fui hasta al lado de kin que me miraba suplicando que lo sacara de la situacion . le jale un mechon de cabello a corey .

-AUCH , okay , okay ya entendi . solo es que creo que si no llegamos al menos al top 5 me cortare una mano - dijo con panico .

- lo que tu digas - empeze a sentir la presion de no haber comido en la mañana .

me fui a matematicas y como siempre corey estaba durmiendo .

- ...señor riffin...-dijo el profesor de matematicas , un hombre viejo y anticuado- riffin...riffin...COREY JARON RIFFIN ! - dijo el pobre señor ,ya sin pasiencia.

corey dio un salto en el que casi se cae de la silla .

- huh...eh...6! - dijo corey despertando.

- estaba pasando la lista - dijo el profesor ya mas que harto - deberia jubilarme ... - dijo masajeandose las cienes con los dedos - saquese la gorra .

- enserio , no creo que quiera que lo haga - dijo corey sin abedecer la orden .- ademas , hace frio - dijo haciendo rabieta de niño pequeño.

- AGH, sabe que ? tiene razon , no quiero verle el corte de niña - dijo el anciano calmandose. despues de su comentario se escucharon un par de risas al fondo .

- yay , espera , niña? .

- silencio.

corey estaba comiendo bajo la mesa , asi que le saque un par de galletas para calmar mi hambre.

toco el timbre y le di un golpe a la silla de corey para que se despertara.

fui a mi casillero a ver si habia algo de dinero para comprar algo de comida .

-hola - dijo dakota sin mirarme , mientras sacaba sus cosas de su casillero.

-hola - le respondi.

- que tal ?

-no me quejo

- mi primo me obligo a ir al funeral de su tortuga jamie .

- RIP jamie - en cuanto lo dije dejo salir una sonrisa y se fue a hablar con un par de chicas.

me fui a clase de fisica y me sentaba con la "super adorable "...carrie beff -.- , que estaba muy "concentrada" en la clase escribiendo mensajitos en la orilla de su cuaderno de apuntes , dibujando corazones que decian "larry , kim y konnie " o simplemente "the newmans , mejor banda de peaceville " , cosas de ese estilo. la mire de reojo y vi que estaba escribiendo cosas como "larry 3" , por un segundo pense en volver a mirar para saber si no me habia fallado la vista pero , se me adelanto cerrando el cuaderno.

- no entiendo nada ...espera , creo que ... nop , no entiendo -dijo girando un lapiz - tu entiendes ?.-dijo en voz bajita y timida .

en ese momento sono el timbre.

- almenos me podrias prestar los apuntes ?- dijo en voz tan baja que casi no se escuchaba entre la bulla de los alumnos al salir del pase el cuaderno y me fui sin decirle nada pero , note que me sonrió .

cuando fui al comedor estaban corey , kin y kon pegados a la pantalla de un portatil.y adivinen que ? estaban viendo la pagina del interegional , viendo el listado de bandas confirmadas , un monton de bandas indies , unas mas conocidas que otras . solo faltaban las bandas de un par de ciudades , entre ellas peaceville, que como era una de las ciudades mas cercanas al evento era una de las ultimas en ser registradas , se supone que los resultados estarian hoy a media noche.

- creo que si no quedamos registrados en esta pagina para media noche , corey se suicidara - dijo kin mirando la cara de esperanza de corey, tipica cara de niñito pequeño que cree que santa claus le traera un regalo .

- no sean pesimistas , en peaceville hay 6 bandas indie y una de ellas es " the newmans " , no hay por donde ponernos pesimist...- se empezo a poner paranoico - y ...y... si me atropellan ? o a laney le da panico escenico o si kon mete los dedos en el cableado y tienen que emputarle los dedos?¡ ...- le tire el cabello y se tranquilizo.

- CALMATE ! - lo agarre del cuello de la camisa - ahora solo piensa en practicar y en que no vas a ir ahi a improvisar , OISTE?!.- despues yo me calme y tome mis cosas para alcanzar a comer un poco ... macarrones con queso instantaneo ?, enserio roxy ? los martes cocinaba roxy , asi "aprendia".

despues de una hora de filosofia me diriji a mis cosas y me fui a casa.

roxy estaba durmiendo con tre en el sillon , se suponia que estudiarian pero , que se le va a hacer ?. no hize ruido y subi a cambiarme ropa de lo lindo . me puse un poleron sin hombros oversize verde con parches de estrella en los codos , un par de pantalones ajustados y mis botas. me retoque un poco el delineador y listo.

mire la hora y sali para ir a casa de corey pero , para que dieran cuenta de mi salida , di un portaso que hizo que tre lanzara un grito y roxy un gruñido.

llegue a casa de corey y el estaba en sentado junto a kin , aparentemente tranquilo...aparentemente.

le mordio el brazo a kin pero me vio llegar y lo solto.

- estas loco - dijo kin sobandose el brazo.

-enserio? creo que exageras - dijo prestandole atencion a la television y luego se dirijio a mi - hola , lanes .

- hola .-le hice una seña .

tomo unas ultimas cosas y las metio todas en su auto.

- claro , ahora el jodido auto se hace pequeño - dijo empujando las cosas hasta hacerlas entrar.

- do bi do bi dobi dobi dobi do bi do bi da - empezaron kin y kon.

- decidido , lanes , te vas adelante.- dijo corey mirando a kin y kon- AGH ahora se me pego el maldito ...

- dobi dobi do bi do bi dobi dobi - interrumpio kon.

- si, eso - asentio corey.

me sente adelante y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta , estaba nerviosa , no queria desepcionar a nadie.

llegamos y kin y kon empezaron a bajar las cosas mientras corey simplemente se hablaba con una chica que estaba revisando la gente en la lista .

baje mi bajo (lol) y me lo carge al hombro. corey hizo una seña con la cabeza y lo seguimos.

estaba tocando una de las bandas , la reconocia pero , no recordaba su nombre . la encabezaba un par de gemelas , al principio crei que su performance era una broma pero , ñee ,estaban disfrazadas de muñeca buena y muñeca mala.

cuando estaban por terminar la cancion , subimos al backstage y escuchamos como uno de los jueces le aclaraba el punto de su disfraz . auch .

- auch - el peliazul parecio casi haber leido mi mente.

sono el altavoz con una voz ronca pero , joven.

- grojband - dijo la mujer detras del altavoz .

corey dio un respiro ondo y subio al escenario , lo segui y a mi kin y kon.

- grojband , eh ? - dijo el juez que habia dejado llorando a una de las gemelas - a tocar .

- esa es mi frase - dijo corey entre dientes , ganandose una mirada de sorpresa de parte del juez -

Little girl

You like it loud

Come alive in the middle of a crowd

You wanna scream

You wanna shout

Get excited when the lights go down

At the rock show

You'll be right in the front row

Heart and soul, they both know

It's where you gotta be

Little girl, there you are

All the lighters looking just like stars

Sing along, feel the sound

Take a ride on the hands of the crowd

Here it comes, the moment when

You know you'll never be the same again

Power chord, see the light

You found your place in the world tonight

At the rock show

You'll be right in the front row

Heart and soul, they both know

It's where we gotta be

Yeah at the rock show

Getting high on the solo

So what if it's crazy?

That's gonna be me

_**[Solo]**_

This goes out to anyone one

Whose heart beats like a kick drum

When a bitchin' riff comes

Knows the words to every line, every time

And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped

Find yourself and lose it

At the rock show

I'm looking at the front row

Heart and soul, we both know

It's where we gotta be

Yeah at the rock show

We're reaching for the high notes

So what if we're crazy?

You're coming with me

You're coming with me

You're coming with me

So what if it's crazy?

It's where we gotta be

At the rock show

si seguia haciendo referencias a mi altura , estaba segura de que corey no llegaria vivo a su graduacion ...o a donde llegara .

nuestro vocalista se sonrio de oreja a oreja , una sonrisa tan anciosa que parecia nerviosa.

- si te soy sincero eres el primer vocalista que veo sin delineador hoy .- dijo el juez dirijiendose a corey.

-que honor - dijo corey sarcastico.

- cuando llegaste , incluso pense que me ibas a vender tu cara de niño bueno pero , realmente me sorprendio tu actuacion , niño . te conozco ? - se puso a pensar , a cada comentario corey estaba con la misma cara de " este vejete me da miedo ".

- no tengo la menor idea .

- ah, ya se de donde , mi hija te va a ver de vez en cuando , te eh visto antes "niñito estrella" , lo unico que te dijo es que ...te consigas un guitarrista - en cuanto dijo eso corey abrio los ojos como platos y casi le da un paro cardiaco - quedate con tus solos pero , mi consejo sigue en pie... creo , que su tecladista es uno de los mejores ejemplos de talentos acultos , creo que deberia dejar de hacer bases y denle un solo a lo menos. su baterista es excelente y a su bajista tiene demasiada personalidad para que la oculten, ahora . asi que ... mi consejo sigue en pie...SIGUIENTE!

bajamos y kin tomo a corey por el cuello de la camisa.

- mirame geisha emo , si por tus berrinches nos sacan , TE MATO - el de anteojos lo solto y se comio una menta.

acababan de subir los newmans y nos sentamos para ver su audicion desde unos puestos adelante unas filas mas atras del juez.

- que deja vu - dijo el juez en voz baja .

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again - empezo a cantar carrie en un tono que definitivamente no era el de ella y se estaba forzando.

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under- me di cuenta que corey tarareaba la cancion por lo bajo y de la nada se paro y subio al backstage.

la cancion se me hizo extraña para los newmas , ya que lo que ellos tocaban habia dejado de ser rock hace bastante , como su objetivo era la fama , empezaron a hacer musica mas ...como diria corey ? flop hippie acustico con parafernalia de carnaval nivel : trina (?).

- niña...

- carrie.- dijo la peliazul

-carrie , estoy seguro de que ese no es tu tono natural de voz y esto va en tu contra , te vas a causar un desgaste. creo que aqui pasa algo muy extraño ,creo que todos transmiten una vibra tal , que se opacan entre si pero , lo que mas quiero destacar es para eso estan los microfonos , no fuerces la voz y ... que puedo decirte , SIGUIENTE!.

ahora resulta que nos criticaron mas que a los newmans ... creo que tendre que conseguirme una sierra y seguir el consejo de corey. hablando de corey ... donde se habia ido ? , no habia vuelto.

subi por el backstage y me encontre al peliazul peleando con carrie.

- hay grupos que hicieron sus adiciones con covers , que tiene de malo ? ... ah , la parte de tu ex ? , hay pobre cosa inocente estas enojado conmigo pues te dijo que creo de ti ? - cuando carrie estaba apunto de explotar larry la tomo por atras y kim y konnie le taparon la boca.

- hay si , olvidaba que tu y dakota son TAN AMIGAS - dijo corey sarcastico al borde de su paciencia que no tenia al estar carrie presente-sabes que ? no es un COVER si dices que es tuya .

- lo siento por herir tus feelings , solo vete y aceptalo . no te importa como consegui la canción - dijo la lider de los newmans liberandose dignamente de sus compañeros de banda .- okay ? .

- c-creo que te odio - rió y se dio la vuelta - paz niños , acepten su derrota , bitches ! .

- cuando ninguno de los dos clasifique quedaran felices - dijo larry en voz baja pero , se hizo un silencio haciendo que su comentario se escuchara mas claro de lo que el desearia - dejen de mirarme !.

corey me tomo por el brazo y nos fuimos hasta kin y kon.

- nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta para ir a buscar un regalo para mi tia , nos encontraremos con mama en el centro asi que adios - dijo kon despidiendose de mi y de corey . arrastro a su hermano con el y se fueron asi el centro que estaba unas cuadras mas adelante.

iba irme a mi casa cuando senti que me tomaban del brazo.

el vocalista de mi banda hizo una seña a su auto.

- no me van a matar de aqui a mi casa - le dije sarcastica.

- y si el aire te viola ? - dijo encojiendose de hombros.- sera mi culpa ,no?. al auto y punto.-me subio al auto a empujoncitos y me decidi por irme con el.

- tengo frio - dijo mientras miraba con poca esperanza el camino.

- tu siempre tienes frio - el acababa de estacionar el auto.

- si claro , tu la muy caliente ...- se demoro un poco en encontrarle el doble sentido a su oracion - AGH , LANEY PENN PERVERSA ! - dijo ocultando la cara en el volante.

- adios pobre cosa inocente - dije imitando a carrie , lo que despues me arrepenti pero , ya me habia bajado del auto.

entre a mi casa y roxy estaba en el sillon estudiando con tre.

- como te fue, engendro del mal ? -dijo roxy , aparentemente enojada por el portazo.

- de aqui a unas horas , ni idea - dije mientras subia a mi habitacion.

mi ordenador marcaba un par de notificaciones de ... irma.

**irma: MIRA MIRA MIRA , encontre una fotito linda de nosotras daaaw  
**  
**- archivo adjunto -**

era una foto de las dos cuando eramos pequeñas, talvez tenia unos 6 años . estaba yo con una camisa verde de manga corta y unos shorts amarillos y botas de agua amarillas , el fleco recto me tapaba casi toda la vision y se veian mis ojos solo a traves del cabello rojo y corto y irma que traia una camisa morada , un tutu rosa con un par de botas impermeables amarillas como las mias pero con mariposas.

imprimi la foto y la pegue en una pared ahora era oficialmente mi foto mas vieja . antes lo era una en la que salia con kin y kon , tenia uno , kin ... kin estaba casi igual solo que usaba una camisa blanca de mangas rojas largas , kon usaba una camisa blanca con manga corta negra como ahora pero con dos lineas rojas deportivas en las mangas y yo que usaba un hoodie con mangas con rayas , era de una especie de verde casi gris y mis pantalones era rojos . tenia una cara de entre aburrimiento extremo.

las otras ya eran mas de cuando tenia 13 hacia adelante y aparecia corey . el unico que tenia fotos de corey y yo cuando eramos pequeños era el y no tenia mucha intension de pasarmelas.

empeze a darme vueltas en mi cama y de la nada me quede dormida.

hasta que mi paz fue interrumpida por mi telefono . al parecer roxy me habia apagado la luz , oh espera , es tarde.

-**linea telefonica-**

- agh , que quieres ? - dije fastidiada despues de ver que el identificador decia " core ".

- laney ... - dijo en voz muy baja y casi irreconocible - lanes ...clasificamos ...CLASIFICAMOS!.

- me vas a romper los timpanos - fue mi primera reaccion ante su estridente grito de chica - espera ?! QUE?! WOOOHO - me puse a brincar por todos lados hasta que escuche a roxy, en eso le corte a core.

- **fuera linea telefonica-**  
-CALLATE! - me grito mi " amorosa hermana" .

revise el sitio del concierto y pow . en el catalogo de bandas indies para los " 5 minutos de fama" .

" peaceville: grojband"  
con eso podria dormir tranquila.

**-  
aqui su capitulo gente loquilla ;D , para mindi las canciones de el capitulo 6 en orden son : away from me - evanscence , what were you expecting - halestorm , ignorance - paramore , parte de la cancion boys dont cry - the cure , my immortal - evanscence , mas partes de boys dont cry y por ultimo forgive me . evanscence . son muchas canciones ahora que lo pienso ._. , creo que eso incomoda un poco asi que en los proximos episodios intentare no poner tantas.**

solo para aclarar algo... EN NINGUNA PARTE EH DICHO QUE A COREY LE GUSTE LANEY , si , es corney pero , en ninguna parte dice textualmente que corey tenga sentimientos romanticos por laney ( muajajajajaja)


	9. reuniones e ilusiones

desperte por el sonido del despertador y me decidi a hacer mi rutina de mañana , no era una persona a la que le costara levantarse asi que en poco tiempo estuve lista para irme. mi mama estaba aun durmiendo y su despertador sonaba sin respuesta de su parte . no quise despertarla asi que solo mire por la habitacion de roxy para ver que esta seguia durmiendo.

tome mis cosas y fui hasta el instituto .

miercoles ... AGH miercoles , miercoles , miercoles no podia ser otro dia ?. llegue y vi a un par de chicas hablar sobre chicos y sus vestidos del baile . IUGH , la verdad aunque no me molestara ninguno de los dos temas , me habia acostumbrado y ese era mi primer pensamiento hacia cualquier referencia a ese tipo de cosas. creo que estaba mas que traumada ...hasta que repare en que tenia que ir a comprarme algo decente antes del viernes ...IUGH .

fui a la sala donde me tocaba la primera clase . quimica . me sente junto a mi compañera de banco : Kiomi Sanders . no me desagradaba pero , no tenia la intencion de buscar conversacion.

-iras ? - dijo mirando el folleto del baile con expresion indecifrable .

- a tocar - le conteste de mala gana .

- no te imagino a ti a menos de 2 metros de distancia de un vestido - dijo girando la vista hacia donde estaba la mesa del profesor - estas cosas son demasiado superficiales y no entiendo el verdadero significado de hacerlo 1 semana antes de salir cuando podria ser despues...para darle una razón de ser.- empezo a girar un lapiz.

- ñee ,talvez soy masoquista - dije ironica.

- ya lo pille, te invitaron - lo decia casi como si fuera una revelacion - quien fue el pobre diablo ? escupelo .- su hostilidad no me molestaba contando que yo era igual con ella.

-AGH, no , no me invitaron . ire a tocar .

- banda , eh? con quienes tocas ? y que haces ?.

- con unos amigos ...toco el bajo .

-unos amigos...

- kin kujira .

- el del centro de alumnos - me interrumpio.

- kon kujira

- su hermano - volvio a interrumpirme.

- y corey riffin - esta vez pude decirlo con claridad sin ser interrumpida.

me miro con confusion .

- un tipo de cabello azul .

se le perdio la mirada en el fondo de la sala y de la nada no me respondio , no le insisti.

toco la campana y me fui a buscar mis cosas para ir a ingles.

milagro! corey y dakota estaban hablando, compartian una manta entre los dos .

- que te pasa con mis pestañas ?¡ tu pedofila secuetradora de pestañas - dakota le intentaba sacar una pestaña de la mejilla a corey .

- quedate quieto ! ...LISTO !- se acomodo victoriosa en su asiento.

- feliz ?.- dijo el peliazul acomodandose la gorra.

- emm...sep.

en eso entro la psicologa por un lado de la puerta.

- corey riffin ?- dijo timida , intentando buscar el destinatario en la sala.

- disponible ! - grito corey alzando los brazos - digo , presente ! digo ...AGH ...holi? - hizo un gesto de confusion.

despues la psicologa le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y salio de la sala.

dakota se dio vuelta mirandome con una sonrisa , me sostuvo una mirada que no pude asimilar hasta que me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me sentara a su lado.

- okay . - le dije y me sente a su lado.

me tapo un brazo con su manta color rosa.

- y que hay de tu vida , grumpy cat ?- dijo dejando caer su cabeza en uno de sus hombros , la chica a mi lado.

- al parecer estan socializando bien , eh? - dije sin remoto interes a su pregunta anterior.

- humm...ñee-hizo una mueca - podria intercambiarme por un pepinillo en 2 segundos y hasta creo que ya lo a hecho para quedar con algun descerebrado - dio un suspiro pesado.- tienes algo de suerte en ese sentido.

- a que te refieres ? - le dije e un tono entre cofusion pero, algo hostil.

- no te hagas , " laney esto , laney aquello" -empezo a imitar a corey , aunque su imitacion era mas trina .- antes me molestaba todo el tiempo contigo , todo le recordaba a ti , y si no era asi era kin o kon. - dio un suspiro . - incluso con eso era menos insoportable que ahora.- rodo los ojos.

- meh, yo lo siento igual . - me encoji de hombros. no estaba de un humor muy empatico .

- solo se empeña en ser desagradable para aparentar con gente como lyndsey o jason , mas que nada .tanta pelea para terminar siendo uno mas .asco - hizo un gesto de fastidio - aveces siento que es mi culpa.

- no lo es . - le dije cortante - no tiene por que importarte.

- el show del cumpleaños de vanessa mellow no te importo ? - la ira se me subia a la cabeza de solo pensar en eso...no, ella me intentaba poner de su lado , esta vez no dakota.

- supongo que si. - se lo dije como si no me importara. la verdad sabia que corey se habia disculpado conmigo en un acto de culpa pero, ese tipo y yo no podiamos seguir asi por cosas de las que nos olvidabamos al dia siguiente...aunque este no era el caso.

- bueno... el solo lo hace por su propia seguridad , supongo que desde que encontro una forma de zafarse de ese tipo de gente le a dado estocolmo y le gusta estar con ellos -se encojio de hombros - enfermizo... escucha pero no cree , besa pero no ama y se va antes de que lo dejen.

toco la campana.

- tu tambien estas con sindrome de "rompimiento amoroso traumatico" - le dije antes de irme .estaba harta de ella.

fui a hasta el comedor y kin y kon me tomaron por sorpresa.

- HAZLO ENTRAR EN RAZON!- dijieron al unisono.

- dafuq... - no entendia nada pero , los segui hasta la mesa.

corey estaba frente al portatil , con el ceño fruncido.

- desde hoy odio mas al vejete ...mas que antes - dijo entre dientes.

me paso un papel que parecia ser una carta. la lei en voz alta.

- " integrantes de Grojband , junto con saludarles , vengo con la intencion de proponer les una segunda oportunidad de presentacion en el ínterregional de bandas .el precio de esto , seria compartir escenario con la banda portadora del 3° lugar. siendo esta una gran oportunidad de hacerse conocer , tambien corroborarían con el destino del 3° lugar. se despide . jurado y organizadores del proyecto ínterregional de bandas. - hasta ahi no veia nada malo. - y...?

el de la gorra me hizo una seña para que mirara a la computadora.

" 3° -. The Newmans" ...QUE?!

- veo que ya se enteraron...- de la nada aparecio carrie beff - vamos riffin , tu y yo somos TAAN amigos , si?...

- en tus sueños mas salvajes ... - le respondio el vocalista.

- agh! es una gran oportunidad para tu ...-hizo un gesto de asco- ...banda . te propongo que si no llegamos a acuerdo , no lo hacemos , pero almenos intentalo - sabia que carrie no se pondria de rodillas o algo asi , su peticion ya era algo humillante en su mente.

- AGH! ... - hizo un silencio y nos miro a todos - primera estupidez ...Y TE JODES , OKAY?.

- OKAY.- dijo carrie - donde ?.

- despues de clases en mi garage .

carrie se fue y corey se dejo caer en mi hombro.

- en estos momentos desearia ser batman. - se lamento en mi hombro.

- lo que tu digas, batman- le dije sarcastica.

- ni siquiera comer chispitas de colores me va alegrar...A NINGUNO SE LE OCURRA ESCAPARSE ! kin , kon , lanes , los quiero a todos en mi casa , a menos que se mueran sus tortugas , no pueden faltar .los gemelos asintieron

toco la campana y corey se fue a hablar con un grupo de tipos...LOS tipos, josh mcadams , lyndsey morgan y un monton de su sequito de esbirros del mal (?).

fui a buscar mi equipo de educacion fisica y ...TADAh! mis calzas estaban manchadas con pintura roja " perra " decia . seguramente era lyndsey. asco. recorte las calzas que eran hasta la rodilla , ahora quedaban mucho mas cortas ...asco , tome unas agujas y hilo e improvise una costura. mi poleron tambien estaba manchado asi que estaba obligada a morir de frio.

cuando llegue , lyndsey me miro con una sonrisa cinica . de nuevo ...asco.

- ahora ya no eres laney penn - me dijo la voz familiar de corey - ahora eres , un perchero - me colgo su poleron en los hombros.

- okay , batman .

el poleron me quedaba grande y no se me veian los "shorts improvisados" ..asco.

empezamos a trotar y de la nada corey saco una botella de agua...no tenia la intencion de beberla.

- MUERAN BITCHES! - de la nada corey empezo a tirarle agua a cualquiera que se le cruzaba.

se escucharon un par de gritos estridentes de chica.

- tu tambien ...PERRA - dijo el peliazul tirandole agua en la cara a carrie.

la mojada peliazul ardia en llamas .

- asi es tan gracioso, eh riffin ? - dijo el entrenador lanzandole una botella con agua a carrie.

- sera un placer ...- dijo carrie con malicia , tenia los ojos bañados en una mezcla de agua y delineador negro.

carrie empezo a perseguir a corey.

- no no no no no no NO!- carrie termino por alcanzarlo y lanzar todo el contenido de la botella sobre el peliazul- AGHH , BEFF!.- dijo el peliazul sacudiendo asi a un lado el cabello que le caia en la cara.

yo solo me dedicaba a mirarle disimuladamente la espalda marcada ...hasta que larry me saco de mis fantasias dandome un golpecito con el codo.

- CHICOS ! nuestra ultima evaluacion de recuperacion sera , lo que ustedes ya saben, baile. el año pasado les esplique la dinamica mas que bien - dijo el entrenador , llamando la atencion de los de por ahi - los que tienen la opcion de no hacerlo son maria doush , josh mcadams , laney penn , dakota , kon kujira y corey riffin.

las personas con la opcion de no dar la prueba de recuperacion , tenian que haber dado el contenido antes o tener un promedio sobresaliente , mi condicion era la segunda pero , la de dakota y corey era la primera , ya habian hecho una presentacion el 1° semestre . dakota habia bailado ballet , era bastante buena y corey bailo lo que uno buscaria en poogle (copyright duh ?) como breakdance pero mas parecido a un striptease -.- " , celosa ? yo? a el le dio de exhibicionista.

el profesor empezo a hablar de las estrategias para subir el promedio. era fin de año , ya no quedaban materias que ver.

me corri por afuera , hasta dar la vuelta y ir a cambiarme ropa antes . no habia nadie en los camerinos asi que me cambie rapido y me escabulli hasta la sala... hasta que me di cuenta que tendria que devolverle el poleron a corey antes de irme...ñee lo veria en la tarde. me corri de la escuela y unos segundos despues desde la calle se escucho el timbre para irse : pobres idiotas.

llegue a mi casa y me di una ducha . cuando sali de la ducha me vesti y me lanze a mi cama. no queria irme tan pronto asi que solo repare en el bajo y el poleron de corey .

mire la hora y me di cuenta que el tiempo se me habia ido ...ASCO.

me fui a pie a casa de corey y escuche un grito de kin.

- TU MALDITO ANIMAL ! - creo que yo ya sabia la situacion.

entre y corey estaba mordiendole el brazo a kin...dafuq . aveces le daba por hacer estupideces cuando le daban nervios .

- okay okay - dijo el peliazul liberando al chico de gafas.- carrie se empeñara en llegar tarde asi que podriamos practicar

empezamos a tocar la ultima melodia que teniamos para practicar y de la nada corey salio con una letra

-'m in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good...

- de donde la sacaste , eh? - le pregunte ironica.

-de por ahi - dijo rodando los ojos nervioso.

en eso llegaron los newmans .

- okay riffin ...-dijo carrie dirijiendose al chico que se sorprendio algo con su presencia.

- supongo que grojband tendria que ordenar los puestos de las bandas en... - su intento de respoder fue interrumpido.

- por que ? pienso que ambos deberiamos tener las misma posibilidades ...pero , creo que yo podria hacerlo un poco mejor ,no ? - interrumpio la adolescente de cabellera azul.

- je je je...NO - en eso empezo una pelea entre los lideres de las bandas.

- y si la suerte decide quien organiza las bandas?- dijo larry desde un rincon , inesperadamente se hizo un silencio .

- me parece bien - dijieron al unisono los peliazules desafiantes.

- que les parece spining , el primero en rechazar un reto, de cualquiera de las bandas , pierde.- dijo kin .

- de acuerdo - dijieron las gemelas kagami.

carrie saco una botella y un par de papeles . todos se sentaron alrededor.

- mi botella , yo empiezo - dijo carrie dandole una vuelta a la botella , que dio justo en larry.

- mi garage , mi reto - dijo corey sacando un papel de entre la bolsa - emm... tienes que hacer una falsa declaracion a alguien...A TRINA! - dijo dirijiendose a larry.

- no me hagas hacer esto...AGH , okay . - lenny se paro y fue a la pieza de trina. en unos segundos se escucho un grito y larry volvio con una marca de la mano de trina en la cara. - feliz ? - dijo sentandose a mi lado el pelirrojo.

larry dio vuelta la botella y victoriosamente se sonrio al ver que la botella apuntaba a corey , saco un papel y lo leyo en voz alta.

- tienes que confesarle un secreto sobre ellos a 2 de tu mismo equipo .

- emmm...- se puso a pensar corey .- pues... no dice que tenga que decirlo en voz alta , asi que ...- se acerco a mi - ...smarties , niña , smarties .- me susurro al oido.

me puse instantaneamente roja , crei que no lo recordaba. su comentario hacia referencia a una vez que yo me habia peleado con mi mama y me habia escapado en la noche a casa de corey y...ahi empezaron las cosas locas ( NO ESE TIPO DE COSAS LOCAS , PERVERTIDOS :O ) . no habia nadie en su casa y se las arreglo para dejarme horriblemente ebria pero , su plan fallo por que el tambien estaba algo pasado de tragos. y ahi queridos niños , empezamos a hacer estupideces y una de ellas fue besuquearnos , despues como no queriamos salir , nos pasamos la noche comiendo smarties y ese tipo de chucherias dulces que guarda corey en su closet . terminamos durmiendo en la cama de corey y al otro dia estabamos con una migraña monumental ...TADAH! se supone que el no recordaba nada.

seguido , corey se acerco a kin y le susurro algo ,tardo un poco y volvio a su lugar riendose un poco , le note los ojos raros.

kin se puso rojo de ira y se abalanzo sobre corey intentando ahogarlo.

- TU! MALDITO ! - kin estaba histerico , hasta que kon lo separo de corey que no paraba de reirse.

kin se acomodo las gafas , se tranquilizo y giro la botella que dio...en carrie . saco un papel y lo leyo en voz alta.

- a ver...debes besarte con ...- le mando una sonrisa malévola y vengativa a corey- corey .

- QUE ?! NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR A HACER ESTO?! - carrie estaba algo desesperada .

-supongo que ...- corey se veia de lo mas relajado , sabiendo que carrie sederia.

- NO! - grito carrie negandose a perder.

se hizo un silencio.

- saben que podrian organizar las bandas entre los 2, no? . o quieren seguir con sus niñerias... - dijo larry , aprovechando el silencio.

- eso es mejor - dijieron los 2 peliazules , negandose a la idea de besarse.

- si me disculpan ...- carrie arrastro a corey hasta una sala a solas- tenemos que hablar de asuntos de bandas.

se escucharon un par de insultos , gritos y cosas extrañas .

- CARRIE Y LARRY ,SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL... -se escucho la voz de corey desde la otra sala - HASTA RIMA ! .

se sintio un golpe.

- CALLATE IMBECIL ! - grito la voz de carrie amortiguada por las paredes.

se hizo un silencio y en unos minutos salieron los 2 . carrie tenia un bigote dibujado en la cara y corey tenia los ojos delineados por debajo.

- todo resuelto !- dijo carrie

- carrie les explica ... yo voy a quitarme esta cursileria emo de la cara. -dijo el chico junto a la vocalista de los newmans.

carrie tomo una toalla humeda y se limpio el bigote.

- pues es algo asi. - la peliazul saco una pizarra de la nada .- usaremos una letra de corey pero , una base mia . sere primera guitarra , laney sera la base , kon sera base , kin y kim tendran un solo , konnie sera 2° voz principal y percusión menor y larry tendra solo con corey. listo . - lo dijo casi a la velocidad de la luz pero , se le entendio - VAMONOS NEWMANS O SE CONTAGIARAN LOS GERMENES ! .

despues de eso los newmans se fueron.

- lo que ella dijo , señores - dijo corey entrando mientras se secaba la cara.

- nos vamos - dijo kin tomando sus cosas.

- bye - dijo kon siguiendo a su hermano.

- Bye!- le respondio corey.

- te dejo - le dije a corey. - adios .

- ñee , okay , adios . te veo mañana , bro.

- te veo mañana , core .

- creia que era batman - dijo cruzandose de brazos.

- que dices batman?.

me respondio con un gesto de aprobación.

me fui hasta mi casa , estaba roxy . le hize un saludo con la mano y subi a mi habitacion.

despues revise mi poleron para ver si podia lavarlo. en ese momento me di cuenta de las muchas cosas que podian pensar de mi a mis espaldas... mirar la pintura y las letras solo me deprimía. lyndsey y josh , principalmente , vivian diciendole a corey que yo era complicada ...y entre ellos decian muchas mas cosas , que no queria repetir . aunque que corey me defendiera a veces , el seguia ...ahi , me rompia el corazon verlo fingiendo ... el tambien pensaba eso de mi?. se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

recorde nuestra pelea de hace poco , por fin entendia por que me habia sentido tan triste ,en el fondo nunca lo habia reflexionado por que no queria sentirme triste . el era todo lo que creia conocer , todo lo que queria y sentia haberlo perdido , todas las memorias , todo lo que creia , o almenos queria , que eramos , simplemente se esfumaba ante mis ojos . era algo que yo hice? o algo que el dijo? .el estaba tan cerca que si llegaba a querer herirme , estaba a su alcanze ... habia estado mintiendome? , todo este tiempo estaba fingiendo ? esto era demasiado para mi idea de final feliz ...

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[coro:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[coro]

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[coro x2]

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

esto de las canciones se hace cada vez mas facil.

**-**

hola gente loca :D por si no saben la cancion - htt* watch?v=bQuB6WLj2Y0*g letra , nombre y significado en espanish (?)

NECESITO SU AYUDA ! es sobre la continuacion del fic . bueno , esta primera parte del fic ( mas o menos hasta el baile , como para no dar spoilers ) es mas o menos para darle tiempo a las cosas , es una especie de punto de referencia. asi que ...quieren que corte el fic en el baile y que despues haga la continuacion o que lo haga seguido? , yo decia que podria separarlo por que la segunda parte es POV exclusivamente de otro personaje . ( pos este es POV Laney , pues la segunda parte sera de otro personaje ) asi no se perderian pero , eso lo dejo en sus manos , ok ? RECUERDE


	10. Dia cool , ropa extraña y cosas asco

desperte casi a media noche del miercoles cuando me llego un mensaje .

"procura vestirte como una fresa empedernida o mi plan no funcionara

revise el numero ." Core " okay ... ñee , no puedo pensar con sueño , me dispuse a dormir.

desperte y no sabia si hacer caso al mensaje de corey ...asco.

empeze a buscar entre mis cosas y no encontraba nada , hasta que de la nada aparecio un vestido corto , de falda negra ajustada y parte superior negra con rayas verdes...asco , AHG , ni siquiera pensaba eso de los vestidos , era la costumbre ;u; .

lo saque despues de bañarme y me lo puse con unas panties de transparencia negra con puntos negros y unos botines con un poco mas de taco de lo normal . no se me hacia problema caminar con tacos , los usaba ocultos todo el tiempo para no sentirme tan baja pero , estos ya estaban un poco mas arriba de mi limite , eran casi de 8 cm .

no tenia nada que hacer con mi cabello , la parte mas larga era hasta la mitad del cuello y era solo la parte delantera , lo parte de atras me la habia cortado ...realmente corta . por eso creo que cuando me gritan lesbiana es mi culpa ._. . hasta que me quite la orquilla amarilla , siempre habia tenido el fleco recto pero , nunca me lo cortaba , ya que me lo sujetaba con la trabilla . creo que la ultima vez que me lo habia cortado recto habia sido cuando los chicos me obligaron a participar en un concurso de abeja reina...iugh. me solte la parte delantera y la hice a un lado , la planche y la acomode para que se me viera el cabello unos centimietros mas largo.

me delinee los ojos como siempre y intente buscar lo mas parecido a un labial. roxy tenia colores demasiado fuertes , asi que me olvide de la idea , tenia los labios de un color palido y hasta algo grisaceo que no combinaba con mi piel ...parecia cadaver, si no fuera por las pecas , que por supuesto , cubria con base. hablando de base , el vestido me dejaria ver las estupidas pecas y la idea de ponerme base en todo el cuerpo no me atraía mucho asi que decidi apurarme.

tome mis cosas y intente simular dignidad , me sentia un mono de circo. me fui directo a la escuela.

cuando llegue al instituto , habia un tumulto de gente .

cuando vi , pase la verguenza de que era corey dandose de golpes con un tipo , tenia al sujeto contra los casilleros , no se le veia la cara . no veia a corey matar una mosca en AÑOS .

- vaya vaya ,pacifista - en cuanto lo dije a corey que solto al tipo,que resulto ser josh mcadams , no sabia si estaba impresionado o nervioso , dejemos con que tenia cara de poker.

- he he he - rodo los ojos.

- viniste a pelear por el , peliroja? - dijo josh, al segundo le di un gancho en la mandibula. corey no sabia se reirse o huir.

- wow.

- vamonos, no quiero problemas - le dije al peliazul.

- no puedes decir nada , te eh visto lanzar a larry a un basurero asi que , sin comentarios.

nos fuimos y dimos la vuelta hasta llegamos a la sala de lenguaje .

- esto de ser cool se te esta dando bien , golpeaste a un tipo y casi me llegas hasta el hombro en menos de 1 hora - me dijo mientras se sentaba - cuantos centimetros creciste ? - dijo riendose.

lo patee por debajo de la mesa.

- okay okay - dijo intentando calmarme - oh , mira , una peca ! o mira , otra - me corrio la chaqueta - mira otra y otra ...

- YA ENTENDI! . - le conteste.

en eso llego la profesora.

- buenas chicos - dijo saludando - lo ultimo que vimos fueron las descripciones de objetos , ahora , quiero que me describan una persona , vale ?. - al parecer esperaba respuesta , nadie se la dio - busquen un formato para , describir a su compañero de puesto. yo voy a buscar el libro de clases - salio de la sala.

- mmm... eres un pokemon - dijo corey pensando.

aunque cuando pensaba en corey pensaba en millones de cosas , no se me ocurria nada que escribir en la hoja.

raro , esa era la primera palabra que se me venia a la cabeza , con el tenia una relacion de amistad que mas bien , de su parte era mas paternal y de la mia era casi de guardaespaldas , el era sobreprotector conmigo aunque , terminaba obligandome hacer cosas que el no haria nunca , no todas era realmente buenas . por mi parte , yo no pedia razones , solo pedia el nombre de quien tenia que golpear. corey era un tipo tierno pero , terriblemente orgulloso , era poetico hasta la ultima fibra de cabello y tenia habilidades desde trucos psicologicos hasta la extorsión ...en pocas palabras , un manipulador de mierda , solia usar ese tipo de cosas con trina para hacerla enojar o conseguir que la gente hiciera cosas por el . segun kin , todas sus cualidades se resumian a que era el sueño de un pedofilo (?) , era lindo pero, horrorosamente confiado y tendia caer facilmente en trampas o creer en la gente incorrecta. era un tipo temerario , aunque sin conciencia de lo que hace . tenia complejo de niñito adoptado y su idea de ser querido estaba asociada directamente con que tenia que ser perfecto. odia cortarse el cabello , le teme a los mimos , es alergico a los gatos y es ... lindo , supongo. el estomago me dio una vuelta en solo pensar en eso , la verdad es que el hecho de que corey me "gustara " por asi decirlo , no me atormentaba todo los dias , solo sabia que tecnicamente estaba enamorada de corey por que , cuando me lo preguntaban , era la primera cosa que se me venia a la cabeza , y ... solo me ponia idiota cuando lo miraba a los ojos , en esa situacion ,me ponia realmente idiota , sus ojos se me hacian hermosos pero... me ponia tan rarita cuando los veia que casi nunca le prestaba atencion a eso y el tampoco me obligaba a mirarlo directamente cuando le hablaba o ese tipo de cosas quisquillosas. de todo eso no podia poner una sola cosa.

hasta que me paso el pensamiento de que talvez , me habia probado no ser tan cierto.

me di cuanta de que habia empezado a reirse mientras escribia. lei por el rabillo del ojo lo que decia pero , antes se dio cuenta y me paso la hoja con una risita.

nombre : laney penn ( lanes , chiguagua rabioso ,ese tipo de por ahi , etc )  
especia : ardiente pelirroja liliputiense gremlin hibrido de hobbit (?)  
sexo : desconocido xD LOL  
observaciones : [inserte cosas sarcasticas por aqui :I] unicornios, sarcasmo , perros , sarcasmo , gatitos , sarcasmo , nick mallory, sarcasmo , muro de sarcaaasmo D: Y...mas sarcasmo , 8 lunares y 1001 pecas .

lo patee por debajo de la mesa.

- en que mundo me gusta nick mallory ? - le dije ironica.

- en el tuyo , a mi no me engañas - dijo haciendo gesto de superioridad .- sho se tus secretos .

- si , claro - rode los ojos .-ya se que parezco chico - mi voz por alguna razon sono triste.

- ñee , tu eres una niña linda - me pellisco una mejilla - pero , cuando todos lo piensan me dan celos , asi que me asegurare de que ese vestido sea incinerado -me solto la mejilla. uno de los dichos de kin era " mas falso que los celos de corey ".- ademas ...no te vez linda con eso , mas bien te ves...

- callate. - lo interrumpi - y desde cuando tengo 8 lunares? ...-intente calcular cuantos tenia - ja! , tengo 6 lunares , hombre .

- eh...nop , 2 en una pierna , 1 en la mano , 3 en el brazo , uno en la nuca y tienes uno en la espalda. - me lo decia como si fuera obvio.

- desde cuando se supone que conoces mi cuerpo mejor que yo?.

- eh ...- se tardo un poco y despues se tapo la cara con una mano.

- pervertido...

- quien dice que lo mal-pense ?! yo no te crié asi laney penn - dijo exagerando un gesto paternal.- que tiene , antes tenias el cabello mas corto y se te veia el lunar - hizo gesto de exculparse .

levante una ceja.

- eh ... pos- empezo a buscar una excusa, lo habia pillado sin argumentos, su cara era epica , dios- no se que te sorprende - levanto la mirada en aire superior y despues me mostro una sonrisa picara- tu deberias saber mejor que nadie si te eh visto o no sin polera , genia.

enrojecí de tal manera pero , justo antes de que pudiera decir algo... me salvo la campana.

sali y kin estaba en una mesa , cobrando entradas para el baile.

estaba hablando con dakota , kim y konnie . en el meson estaba sentado nick mallory con un cartel " si compras una entrada , tienes derecho a un abrazo".

- a nick mallory le gusta ayudar a la beneficencia - dijo nick mientras un fila de chicas esperaba su abrazo.

vi mi celular y vi que me etiquetaron en... AGH , "RumoresXPeaceville" era un blog asqueroso que me hacia odiar a Kiomi Sanders , ahi habian un monton de chismes falsos ,a la gente le encantaban , aunque tenia una huella inmensa de envidia insana impresa en cada oscuro rumor .

" nueva imagen? al parecer no pasa desapercibida #LaneyPenn #EseSujetoDeAhi #RumoresXPeaceville "

ASCO .aunque eso subiria un poco mi popularidad y talves dejara de ser " ese sujeto de ahi " por un tiempo hasta que terminara el plan de core. lo que sea .

- ñee - dijo corey mirando a nick mallory.

tomo una hoja de cuaderno y escribio " si no te importa el baile , igual " . pego el cartel debajo del de nick mallory .

fuimos a la cafeteria . kin estaba hablando con kim .

corey hizo una mueca .

yo no tenia problema con hablar con carrie o con las gemelas , mucho menos con larry , incluso recordaba muchas veces haber pasado un buen rato con ellos pero , el odio de origen desconocido de corey por carrie ,se contagiaba por toda la banda en ambas direcciones y nosotros no encontrabamos nada mejor que seguirle la corriente , la verdad es que lo seguiamos con todas sus locuras.

cuando nos sentamos , core le dio un le hizo un gesto por saludo a kim , ella le sonrio en aire sarcastico y el le devolvio una sonrisa falsa y con un aire cinico. desde cuando esto es una competencia de sonrisitas fresas falsas ? .

kim le paso unos folios que parecian ser de biologia a kin y se fue. ellos eran compañeros de biologia, no se agradaban entre si pero , compartian el intenso deseo de superar intelectualmente al resto.

- bueno chicos - dijo corey dirijiendose a la mesa- nuestra meta hoy , es pensar en el plan y listo. - luego dirijio una mirada a kin- Kin! tendras que ser mas hipster , mas insoportable y mas " lo que sea " de lo normal , sin lapsos ni nada por el estilo.

kin llevaba tecnicamente la ropa de siempre ... solo que esta vez con intención . era bastante preocupado de si , aunque despues hacia locuras para emparejar su imagen.

- que yo que? - dijo kin refiriendose a lo hipster , insoportable y lo que sea.

- kon , NADA se resuelve con palabras ...NADA - dijo corey pasando del todo la pregunta de kin , esta vez se dirijia a kon.

- okay - dijo kon haciendo gesto militar.

kon estaba con una pinta mas ruda de lo normal , esta vez , al igual que kin , era con la intencion de parecerlo.

- lanes , todo lo contrario a kon y bro ... ignora las insinuaciones , eh ? , y si se sobrepasan contigo , yo me meto pero , tu , como si fuera cosa de todos los putos dias , ok ?-se dirijio a mi y yo solo asentí con algo de fastidio.

"todo por la banda, laney , todo por la banda" me repetia en mi cabeza .

- core , NO DUERMAS EN CLASES - se dijo en tercera persona.- alguien tiene algo que hacer en la tarde ?.

el se veia igual , solamente que habia cambiado el hoodie por una chaqueta y la camisa escocesa por una lisa.

kon me lanzo una mirada.

- laney y yo tenemos algo que hacer - dijo intentando que yo no lo interrumpiera . preferia pedirle explicaciones despues.

sali de la cafeteria , ya que no tenia ganas de comer .

josh mcadams se me acerco.

josh mcadams era un tipo corpulento , no por hacer deporte , si no que por verdad es que los deportes lo desviarían de su unico objetivo en la vida : acabar por ser condenado por homicidio . en pocas palabras : un maton con orgullo integrado.

se acerco a mi en un aire seductor que me dio una notoria costra en el labio que delataba mi golpe en la mañana.

- y... - me acorralo pero , yo no sedi un solo paso.- ruda , no ? dejo marca , niña , justo antes del baile que mala suerte.- hizo referncia a la marca del labio.

- hola , josh - levante las cejas intentando no ser MUY sarcastica.

- jejeje , penn , a que viene , todos saben que te mueres por mi- reprimi una risa pero , no lo suficiente como para que el no lo notara.

- a si ?- le dije intentando ganar tiempo.

de la nada , vi a core apoyado en las taquillas del frente. me guiño un ojo. se puso a hablar con lyndsey morgan , le sonrio un poco y lyndsey se dio vuelta hacia josh y yo.

- tu... vil hija de perra ...QUE HACES CON MI NOVIO - levanto el puño en gesto de que iba a golpearme.

en ese momento , le detuve la mano y se la doble hacia atras , no mucho.

me miro atonita y se libro de mi . note un par de miradas sobre nosotras.

la rubia se libro de mi y fue a fastidiar a su novio , para no perder la fama de perra dominante .

corey me sonrio desde su lugar. este tipo tenia un par de trucos bajo la manga.

me fui a historia y larry que acostumbraba molestarme para que pusiera atencion estaba mandando textos por debajo de la mesa. solo pude ver que el destinatario era carrie beff.

se me hacia eterna la hora, ya que no podia no mirar el reloj , que se movia tan lento , que si fuera el ultima dia de mi vida , seguramente lo pasaria aqui para ser inmortal.

toco el timbre y salí de clases. fui a buscar un par de cosas

lyndsey iba pasando y me miro desafiante y camino hasta la taquilla de al lado, que se suponia era de corey.

corey llego y quedo mirando a lynsey apoyada en su casillero .

esto...- empezo decir antes de que lyndsey lo interrumpiera .

la rubia lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta y le planto un corto beso en la boca .

- existe el termino " cortar" , tu lo entiendes ? - el peliazul levanto una ceja y desvio la mirada .

- talvez tienes razon y no se irme cuando se acaba la fiesta. - dijo la chica frente a el.

- ñee - se encojio de hombros y se fue . habia algo en el que no me calzaba.

su reaccion me parecia rara , contando que era un tipo que se demoraba en procesar los chistes de doble sentido.

lyndsey me sonrio .

- y asi - me dijo en un tono cinico - es como se juega. -se fue .

lanze un bufido y intente no pensar en eso . habia visto a corey besandose miles de veces con dakota , ya estaba lo suficientemente destruida por dentro pero , me habia acostumbrado.

me fui de la escuela pensando en quitarme esta pinta de zorra de encima.

llegue a mi casa.

entré por atras . subi las escaleras a mi habitación y lo primero que hize fue quitarme los tacones y ponerme ropa comoda . sin zapatos me sentia mucho mas cerca del suelo.

baje y vi a kon hablando con roxy.

-holaaaa! - me dijo kon alegre .

-hola...que haces aqui ?- le dije curiosa y algo hostilmente.

- te ayudo y le hago un favor a alguien - me dijo sonriendo- sube al auto , tenemos cosas que comprar...

- y asi - interrumpio una silueta atras de Kon . Trina Riffin.- voy a comprar mi vestido para el baile con Kon y me convencio de que nos acompañaras.

le lanze una mirada a kon. solte un suspiro.

- okay, supongo que no tengo vestido- les dije en modo de aprobacion - voy a buscar dinero y eso .

fui a buscar dinero y baje con un bolso , antes de irme me peine un poco.

me subi al auto de kon y no pude aguantar hacer una pregunta.

- por que vas con kon?- le dije algo extrañada.

- por que tener un tipo sexy que acepte acompañarte a ir de compras no se ve todos los dias - dijo trina pisando el acelerador- ademas es agradable.

kon solto una risita.

ves ? es lindo - dijo trina haciendo referencia a kon.

llegamos al centro comercial.

- por aqui hay tiendas de vestidos.

estuve viendo un par de vestidos . rosas , con vuelo, con cintas , sin cintas , con brillantina o con algun tipo de chucheria parecida y no me convencia ninguno. en cambio , trina , se habia probado miles y a todos kon le decia que se veia hermosa.

- AGH... probate este ,si ?- trina me lanzo un vestido - te hara ver alta y asi ,dicen que las bajitas tienen buen cuerpo.

atrapé el vestido ignorando que me habia dicho " bajita" y estaba equivocada sobre mi cuerpo , ya que yo era de lo mas flaca.

fui a un probador y lo mire.

era un vestido con una sola manga 3/4 de encaje negro lijero , con un cinturon negro grueso, alto , que separaba la falda negra corta de la parte superior verde .

me lo probe y talvez no me desagradaba tanto.

trina interrumpio mis pensamientos.

- ponte estos y sale - dijo con caracter indecifrable. me paso unos tacones negros.

no pensaba ponerme esas cosas , de solo mirarlas me daba vertigo. termine por ponermelos igual.

era de cerca de 10 centimetros , aunque como cualquier arma mortal , al principio no dolian , solo daban algo de miedo . ya sabia usar tacones , asi que solo sali.

- feliz ? - le dije sarcastica a trina .

- uh...te vez bien - dijo mirandome de pies a cabeza- talvez si no tuvieras corte de niño y brazos de esqueleto , serias sexy .- dijo trina , sabiendo que su comentario seria impertinente.- meh , estas bien.

- me voy a quitar esto . tu ya elegiste ? - le dije entrando al probador de chicas.

- si - dijo la pelirosada en tono cortante.

me cambie a mi ropa y me di cuenta de que sentir el suelo otra vez era milagroso.

- nos vamos - dijo trina , kon la segui con un millon de bolsas.

me dejaron en casa y en eso me puse pijama .

tenia muuuucho sueño y no queria recordar el dia por miedo a recordar algo que no me dejara dormir bien.

**-  
bueno , lo siento por la tardanza pero , me rehuso a subir cap. cortos xD recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con esto :).**


End file.
